Me and Everything supernatural
by myimagination2012
Summary: I fell in love with two person. One lusted for my soul and the other thirsted for my blood. I crave them both. Do I have to choose between them? Can't i have both before I die?
1. Chapter 1 first day in Forks

**Chapter 1 first day in Forks.**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**Next, there will be possible rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this story. If it's a trigger don't bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise _**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**=+= MES=+=**

"Hello, Swan residence?" Charlie answered the house phone with his attention diverted towards the baseball game playing on the TV.

"Charlie?" Renee's frantic voice got his attention.

"Renee? Hey…is everything alright?" he asked frowning.

"Charlie, Bella's school was caught in fire." She sobbed "They are suspecting possible arson. Charlie, many kids died. She's…" she sobbed some more, making Charlie grip the phone tighter "The boarding school crumbled down. Many kid's body is still missing. Our Bella…" she broke down by now "I don't know where she is. If she's even…Alive." Renee howled in tears.

"Renee? RENEE? Nothing happened to our baby girl." Charlie says forcefully wiping away the tear that ran through his usual gruff face "I'll be there by next flight." I informed her before hanging up.

**=+= MES=+=**

"Look Mr. Swan, Mrs. Dwyer. I understand your pain. But you have to accept that Bella died in that accident." The police officer said sympathetically.

"But…there was no body." Charlie whispered brokenly. Renee just hangs onto Charlie's hand while she sobs silently. It had been three months since that accident but there was no sign of Bella anywhere. The police had given up on finding her ever. Her parents were on the verge of giving up too.

'Bella, where are you, baby?' Charlie thought before falling on his knees as he cried his eyes out.

**=+= MES=+=**

"Hello, Swan residence?" Charlie answered the house phone uninterestedly.

"Charlie? She's back. She came back, Charlie." Renee kept repeating again and again.

"Hold on Renee. Who came back?" he asked frowning at Renee's blabbering.

"BELLA." Renee shouted "Bella, damn it! She's back, Charlie. Our baby girl. But…there's something different about her and the guy she came back with." Renee said wiping away the happy tears.

"A guy? She came back with a guy? I'm coming over there." Charlie said franticly.

"Yes. When I asked about him, Bella glared at me and replied he was her butler and he'll be taking care of her from now on. I mean Butler. Seriously?" She whispered.

"I'm coming over and see what all this is about." Charlie informed before hanging up.

**=+= MES=+=**

"Bella, who is this guy? He cooks for you, does your laundry. He even bathes you. I mean, that's just not acceptable." Charlie said furiously.

"Yes, baby girl. He's really creepy. Don't you see. He screams danger." Renee added with her ex-husband. Bella just sat there sipping on her afternoon tea with a cold look on her face. Phil was leaning against the entrance.

"I agree with them too, Bella. Why is he even here?" he added with a serious look.

"First of all…" Bella started with her frosty tone "He's nothing but my servant. Second of all, Right or wrong, when I need someone the most, he was there for me, when you weren't. And for me, only that matters. Now…please excuse me." She said placing her cup down and exiting the room, leaving her horrorstruck parents behind.

**=+= MES=+=**

Sebastian drove Bella, Renee and Phil to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. She was wearing a black tank top, white pants, black boots and a stylish white leather jacket with her signature swan pendent. She just didn't understand where Sebastian got this stuff. When Bella asked him about it, he just replied "If I can't get my lady properly dressed, then what kind of butler would I be?" She just sighed and didn't bother asking again.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that her mother left with her when she was only a few months old. It was because in a small town Bella's intelligence wouldn't have grown. Bella was a baby genius. At the age of six, she had finished her middle school studies.

After discussing about Bella future and their marriage's future, her parents decided to separate and admit Bella to INTELLIGENCE OF CENTURY. INTELLIGENCE OF CENTURY was a boarding school for extra brilliant kids like Bella herself. Since then Bella had been a student of the institute till that horrible accident two years ago. The police and her parents asked her almost a million times about it but she never said anything.

'Forks' is the town where she had spent a month every summer until she was fourteen. That was the year when she finally put her foot down and asked her father to visit her instead. Charlie couldn't spend his summer vacation with his daughter the next year since she was missing at that time but he made up for that spending two weeks every six months with her in Phoenix since then.

It was to Forks that now she exiled herself with her ever present butler; an action that she took with great horror. She detested Forks. She loved Phoenix. She loved the sun and the blistering heat. She loved the vigorous, sprawling city. But she also was scared the most of this city. She had been attacked three more times after her return two years ago. Those who were responsible for her state were still in the city. Sebastian had saved and protected her each time. But she wanted get away from them for a while, in hope of some peace.

"Bella," Her mom said for the last of a thousand times … before she got on the plane "You don't have to do this."Rene didn't understand Bella's sudden interest in going away from the city. She looks like Bella, except with short hair and laugh lines. Bella felt a spasm of panic as she stared at her mother's wide, childlike eyes.

"How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…what if they tried to hurt mm and Phil?" Bella thought to herself.

"Don't worry, my lady. It's not Renee and Phil they are interested in. They don't want any attention towards them. So they won't do any harm to you family." Sebastian replied in his mind.

They can communicate with each other through their mind since their contract. Oh! The contract which saved her life that night. A contract…with one of the most powerful demons. The Faustus mark on her left wrist was the proof of that contract. A 'demon contract' is a mark demons place on their prey to keep track of it. The more noticeable a place you put it in, the more executable it is. In exchange...The prey never escapes the demon. Sebastian was gorgeous. Beauty and grace wrapped in a deadly package is always an enticing combination. That's what Sebastian was. With his 6.6" tall lean body, dark black hair, pale skin and crimson eyes, always with a polite but fake smile on his face.

"I _want _to go," Bella lied looking at her mother sounding almost convincing. She was bad liar before the incident but after that she became a master in lying.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want . I'll come right back as soon as you need me." Bella could see the sincerity her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me, it'll be great." Bella gave Renee a small smile "I love you, Mom. She added as an afterthought.

"Sebastian, please take care of her." Renee pleaded.

"With my life, Ma'am." Sebastian promised holding his right hand on his chest, right above his non-existing heart.

"Please take care, Bella." Phil said patting on her head. Bella nodded and gave him one last hug. "You too, Sebastian." Phil added. Said person just smiled.

She hugged Bella tightly for a minute, and then Bella and Sebastian got on the plane, and Renee was gone with Phil.

**=+= MES=+=**

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying didn't bother Bella; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, she was a little worried about. Charlie still didn't trust Sebastian.

Charlie seemed genuinely pleased that Bella was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten her registered for high school and was going to help her get a car. But Sebastian declared that buying car was his responsibility and ordered Charlie not to bother, which as a result infuriated Charlie. He said Sebastian wasn't welcome in his house. When Bella said she could always buy a new house for just Sebastian and her, Charlie agreed for Sebastian to stay in his house. Bella was amused about this whole thing. Sebastian? Not so much.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. Bella sighed as she had already said her goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for them with the cruiser. This Bella was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the

good people of Forks. Bella's primary motivation behind buying a car was that she refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Oh hell no! Sebastian though found that quite amusing.

Charlie gave her an awkward, one-armed hug when she stumbled her way off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied her much to her embarrassment "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." She wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

Bella had plenty of bags. Since most of her Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington, her mom and Sebastian did shopping for her and got her a new winter wardrobe. All the bags didn't fit into the trunk of the cruiser, so some went in the back seat with Sebastian.

"I bought a car for your use here, my lady" Sebastian announced from the back seat when they were strapped in. "It'll be waiting in front of they house by the time we reach there.

"What kind of car?" Charlie asked suspiciously, his irritation was clear in his tone.

"Well, it's a Mercedes. A red one." Sebastian answered quite smugly.

"Where did you find the money to buy it?" Bella asked before Charlie could say anything farther.

"Do you remember the day when you gave me your savings money for me to do something with?" at her nod Sebastian answered "I invested them on your name and you had profited. Now you're the proud owner of 10 million dollars.

"I knew you would find something to do with them." Bella said uninterestedly.

"But…but you can't drive it, Bells. What if you hurt yourself?" Charlie asked worried. He was shocked that his daughter was rich but more than that he didn't believe that butler.

"Sebastian drives me around, dad. I know how to drive but I don't drive. He will be doing all the driving. So don't worry." Bella waved the matter off. Charlie huffed and concentrated in driving.

" Thanks for taking me in, Dad. I really appreciate it." She didn't add that her being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with her.

Charlie smiled "I just want you to be happy."

"Then stop fighting about Sebastian. He's not going anywhere." Bella said coldly, making Charlie flinch uneasily.

"Well, I won't and you're welcome" he mumbled, embarrassed by her repeated warning.

They stared out the windows in silence rest of the drive. Forks was beautiful, of course; Bella couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was too green …an alien planet.

Eventually they made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, three bedroom house that he'd bought with her mother in the early days of their marriage.

There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was Bella's new car. It was a bright red color. To Charlie's intense surprise, I loved it so much that she gave a squeal of delight. She threw her door open and ran towards it. Charlie didn't see her smile since the incident. Her squeals filled his heart with warmth. He and Sebastian stood by the cruiser, watching her running her hands on her new car.

"Chief Swan, I'd like to talk to you about your behavior towards me." Sebastian said firmly, getting Charlie's attention. "I know you don't trust me and I don't need you to trust me. My lady trusts me with her life and that's enough for me. Her protection, safety and health is my priority concerns. What others think is not. But it upsets my mistress greatly, when you don't get along with me or give those snide comments. If she gets upset again like she became in the car previously…I'll buy a new house for her and move her there the very moment. And I can do that because you might don't know…I'm her legal guardian. My lady had you and her mother removed from her parental rights. So that I can do as I see fit. Please remember that in the future." Sebastian straightened his tail coat and started pulling the bags out of the trunk. Leaving Charlie with his shocked thoughts he preceded to bring the bags inside Bella's room upstairs.

"From your shocked expression, I'm guessing my ever loyal butler told you about the guardian ship?" Bella asked coming to stand in front of him, with fire in her eyes as if challenging him to say anything against her dicition.

"W…why, Bells?" betrayal clear in his voice.

"As I said before, when I need someone the most, he was there for me, when you weren't. And for me, only that matters. He'll protect me from those human named animals. You and your law can't hurt them nor can it protect me. I hope you'll…"

Charlie cut her off "Who? Who are you talking about?" he asked holding her shoulders.

"Let's go inside first." She said removing his hands and headed inside.

**=+= MES=+=**

Entering the living room, Bella took a seat on the couch. Charlie sat beside his daughter with a haunted look, like he knew that he was going to hear something dreadful. Sebastian served them both tea and stood a few step behind his mistress.

"I won't tell you the gory details. But the short form. There are a few gang I guess of scientists and human trafficking dealer knew that only special kids gets to read in the institute. They wanted to experiment. So they burned the institute and kidnapped the kids that they could find alive and around during the accident." Charlie flinched but Bella's face was emotionless. "They took us to with them and put us for prostitution. After five terribly painful nights, they would take us to the experiment case, from where the scientists with experiment medicines and stuff on us; maybe drugs too. After enduring that for two and half months and killing most of the kids, they sold 13 kids to a cult. The cult wanted to summon a demon for power and prosperity. I was one of the kids. Two of my best friends died trying to save me. They used 12 kids as human sacrifices. When they laid me down to that stone table to sacrifices, one of the cult members suggested using me as some kind of sex bait for the demon. They injected some kind of stuff in my body for arousal and started touching me." Bella stopped to wipe away the lone tear.

"How didn't Sebastian save you from them?" Charlie asked looking to the butler and its mistress.

Bella sighed "Dad, whatever I'm telling you, please don't ever tell them to anyone, not even mom." Charlie nodded. "By then I had lost my faith in God. An unknown wrath bubbled inside me thinking about all those innocent lives that have gone to waste just because of their greed. Suddenly the lights went off. I could feel the earth moving wildly and then…silence. When the light came I saw a tall dark shadow like figure snatching something silver glow from one of the member's body. They body fell down lifeless. It roared and asked 'Who summoned me here?' each member said they did but it just shook his head and said 'NO. It's someone's wrath that summoned me here' it said."

"Bella?" Charlie asked, afraid to know the answer. Bella gave him a small smile. "Prepare for dinner." She ordered Sebastian. He bowed and left the room.

"One by one he killed everyone in that room and then came to stand in front of me and said 'it's you, isn't it?' I didn't answer. He took one of the member's coat and covered me with it before removing the binds from my wrists and ankles. I kept looking at him. 'Get out of here' it said before turning to go back when I yelled 'Stop.' It stopped and looked at me. 'I want you to protect me and help me get revenge from all of them.' I said. It was silent for a while, then asked 'what am I gonna get in return?' 'Anything.' I replied. He said 'I want your soul. It's unique; I want it to be mine. I want to keep it as mine.' 'Then you can have it when I finish them' I replied." Bella said expressionlessly and watched her father go pale with each minute. "Breathe, Dad." Charlie nodded and asked her to 'go on'

"He said as you wish. He took my left wrist and placed his left pump on it. A strange pain shoot through my body for a second then it was gone. When he removed his hand it was here." She said showing her father the Faustus mark."He knelt in front of me after coming in his human form and said 'from this day forward I shall be your loyal servant. I'll never lie to you, for demons don't lie. I'll never betray you. I'll take care of your every need as your butler. You may summon me whenever wherever you want with this mark. I'll always be there.' And then he took me to the closest hotel bathed me, fed me and returned home with me." Bella finished, only to see her father in tears.

"I fell so useless now." Charlie sobbed.

Bella looked at him awkwardly and patted on his back "There there, Dad. It's alright. I'm fine now."

Charlie wiped away his tears and nodded looking up "But your…soul?"

"I don't want heaven or hell nor do I want to be reborn. I just want peace. And that I'll gain when Sebastian devours my soul. He'll treasure it, Dad. I'll be in peace." Bella explained. Charlie didn't know what to say after that, so he kept quiet.

"I'll go change." Bella said softly. Patting her father's hand one last time, she went upstairs leaving Charlie with his thoughts.

**=+= MES=+=**

Bella got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard, Charlie the bed room down the hall and Sebastian got the bedroom downstairs after the living room. Bella's room was familiar; it had been belonged to her since she was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window… these were all a part of her childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as she grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from her mother, so that they could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from her baby days was still in the corner.

There was only one bathroom at the top of the stairs, which she would have to share with Charlie and another downstairs for the guests, which Sebastian will use.

Bella didn't dwell too much on that fact. One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left her alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for her mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look normal; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes for a little nap.

**=+= MES=+=**

About half an hour had passed since his mistress went upstairs to her room. He heard her roaming around the room and then falling asleep. He heard a silent shuffle behind him. He turned around to see Charlie standing there. Fear and shame was radiating from him. Sebastian kept his face void of emotions.

"Thank you for saving her. Whatever your reason was but you did save her when she needed it the most." Charlie said looking at the ground.

Sebastian smiled a true pleased smile. Turning around he replied "If I can't do this much, then what kind of butler would I be?" Charlie cracked a smile too. "Please take a seat. Dinner will be served soon. I shall awake my lady." Sebastian said before leaving to go to Bella's room.

Waking her gently, at first he made sure to change her into her night cloths and then escorted her downstairs. Bella took her seat opposite to her father. Sebastian served them Lasagna with garden salad and rich red wine. Charlie looked at him raising his eyebrow "Where did you get wine?"

"Dad, don't ask. It's better not knowing. Trust me." Bella grumbled. Sebastian stood behind his mistress.

"Dad, I want Sebastian to paint the whole house in different color and redecorate a few things and change some things from my room." Charlie looked around his house and then nodded to his daughter, giving his silent permission.

"Sebastian, you know what to do. Change every old technological things to new ones. Color the house accordingly and make sure to be finished before picking me up." She ordered. Sebastian knelt down besides her, keeping his right hand above his heart, he replied "Yes, my lady." with a pleasant smile.

Charlie saw the exchange closely" he can do all that in one day?" he asked skeptic. Bella just nodded, not looking up.

**=+= MES=+=**

Bella didn't sleep well that night, even after her usual nightmares. The constant whooshingof the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. She pulled the faded old quilt over her head, and later added the pillow, too. But she couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.

Thick fog was all she could see out her window in the morning, and she could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on her. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage. Just like those cages where she stayed with her fellow unfortunate friends.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event with Sebastian serving chocolate pancakes. Those were the yummiest food ever. But Bella never said that to Sebastian. She didn't want to stroke his already huge ego some more.

Charlie was busy reading the newspaper. He wished her good luck at school. She thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid her. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family.

After he left, Bella sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. Her mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring

some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and her mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after she was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of her school pictures up to last year's.

"Sebastian, you remember what I ordered last night?" she asked not looking at her butler.

"Yes, My lady. I'll have everything ready by the time you come home." He replied. She just nodded.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. **

**I hope so far you understood that, It's Bella was kidnapped and she sold her soul to a demon. Bella is a little ooc in here. Edward will still be a vampire as he was.**

**Next Chapter: Forks High School**

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 Forks High School

**Chapter 2 ****Forks High School**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**Next, there will be possible rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this story. If it's a trigger don't bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise _**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Just to be clear about a few things Bella had taken two years of gap after the incident which happened when she was 15 and now she's 17. Sebastian looks like 23-25 years old.**

**=+MES+=**

Bella didn't want to be too early to school, but she couldn't stay in the house anymore. Sebastian helped her into her thigh length black leather jacket and they headed out into the rain. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak them through immediately as they reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. Sebastian opened the passenger door for her to settle inside. When she nodded at him, he closed the door and got into the driver's seat. 

Inside the car, it was nice and dry. The car smelled of new leather making Bella smile in pleasure. The engine started quickly, and they started driving towards Forks High School. Finding the school wasn't difficult, though she had never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made Sebastian stop the car. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs they couldn't see its size at first.

'Where was the feel of an institution?' Bella wondered nostalgically. 'Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?' she sighed. Everything was ruined because of _**them**_.

Sebastian parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so she was sure it was off limits, but she decided she would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. Sebastian stepped out of the car and opened Bella's door "My lady, do you want me to come along inside with you?" he asked. She shook her head and asked him to finish his assigned job for the day. "And if I need you for anything, I can always summon you." Bella assured him. He bowed his head in agreement.

Bella walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than she had hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made Bella feel overdressed. Sebastian had dressed her in maroon tights, black tank top, black leather jacket and dark brown boots. She had her usual swan pendent with a cross pendent one.

The red-haired woman looked up "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," Bella informed her with an emotionless expression, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. She was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

She went through her classes for Bella, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which she was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at Bella and hoped, like Charlie, that she would like it here in Forks. Bella gave her a forced smile.

When Bella went back out to her car where Sebastian was waiting for her leaning against car, other students were starting to arrive. Sebastian drove around the school, following the line of traffic. She noticed that most of the cars were older, nothing flashy. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo and her own car, and it stood out. Sebastian stopped the car and help her out.

After waving him off, Bella looked at the map in her hand, trying to memorize it now; hopefully she wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of her nose all day. She stuffed everything in bag, and sucked in a huge breath.

'I can do this,' she lied to herself feebly. 'No one was going to bite me'

She finally exhaled and stepped ahead. Bella held her head high with a stoic, almost cold expression on the face as she walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. Her stylish leather jacket stood out, she noticed. Her cloths screamed rich. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that students were watching her and talking among themselves, most probably about her.

She avoided them and head inside. Once she got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. She felt her breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as she approached the door. She tried holding her breath as she followed two unisex raincoats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of her stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. Bella copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. 'At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.' Bella thought to herself, almost amused.

She took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at her when he saw her name and Bella just raised her eyebrow at that. He doesn't say anything and sent her to an empty desk at the back without introducing her to the class. It was harder for her new classmates to stare at her in the back, but somehow, they managed.

She kept her eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given her. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. She had already read everything and more. That was comforting… and boring. She wondered if her

mom would send her the folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. She went through different arguments with her mom in her head while the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to her, making Bella frown in displeasure.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," she corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at her.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Government, with Jefferson, in building six." She replied in a frosty tone but he didn't seem to notice or decided not to notice.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

"Thanks." She said narrowing her eyes a bit, but went with him, since Sebastian had insisted for her to make friends. They both got their jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. Bella noticed several people behind them were walking close enough to eavesdrop. She just rolled her eyes at that.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he started asking random question, making Bella struggle within herself with the feeling of punching the boy on his nose.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan." 'So what?' she screamed in her thoughts.

"My mother is part albino." At her answer, he studied her face apprehensively, and she sighed knowing that he didn't get sarcasm.

They walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked Bella right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as she touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful. She gave him a small smile type something and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. Her Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who she would have hated, anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself. Bella even though blushed but held her head high just as Sebastian taught her and introduced herself like a noble woman. Sebastian said she screamed sophistication, so she should reveal on it.

After two classes, she started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask her questions about how she liked Forks. Bella tried to be diplomatic, but mostly she just lied a lot. At least she never needed the map.

One girl sat next to Bella in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with her to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than Bella's five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between their heights. Bella couldn't remember her name, so I gave a soft smile and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. Bella didn't try to keep up.

They sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to Bella. Bella forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to Bella. The boy from English, Eric, waved at Bella from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that Bella first saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where she sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at her, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, her attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big; muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. And yet, they were all exactly alike.

Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than Bella herself, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes; purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all

suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why Bella couldn't look away. She stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful…maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

They were all looking away; away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as Bella could tell. As she watched, the small girl rose with her tray walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. Bella watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than Bella would have thought possible. Her eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are _**they**_?" Bella asked in her usual aloof tone to the girl from my Spanish class.

As she looked up to see who Bella had meant, suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at Bella's neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to Bella's.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than anyone could, Bella noticed. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest, it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

Bella's neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like an airhead teenage girl would. Bella frowned at her neighbor's reaction, and then rolled her eyes in irritation when she understood the reason.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

Bella glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet Bella felt he was speaking quietly to them.

'Strange, unpopular names, almost like Victorian era' Bella thought. 'The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here…small town names?' Bella finally remembered that her neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in her History class back home.

"They are… very nice looking." Bella commented coldly, not letting her amazement seep into her tone.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _**together**_though… Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." 'Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town,' Bella thought critically. 'But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.'

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins…the blondes and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"Then I don't find anything wrong with them being together. I mean first, they're not related, and second, they're not younger than 16." Jessica scowled at Bella's matter-of-fact tone. "And Mr. and Mrs. Cullen sounds...nice. That's really kind of them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Bella added, trying to sound a little social.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and Bella got the impression that Jessica didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, Bella could guess the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

"So? It doesn't lessen their kindness. Sometimes life happens and ruins some of our best things, but it doesn't lessen someone's goodness." Bella explained with unusual pain in her voice.

**=+MES+=**

No one from her table noticed that though, but the bronze head across the room noticed that. From the moment his eyes locked for a small portion of a second with a pair of wide, chocolate-brown human eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face, he noticed her cold, uninterested, frosty look in her eyes. He knew her face, though he had never seen it himself before that moment. It had been foremost in every human head today. The new student, Isabella Swan; Daughter of the town's

Chief of police, brought to live here by some new custody situation. Bella. She'd corrected everyone who'd used her full name...

He had looked away, bored. It took him a second to realize that she had not been the one to think my name. 'Of course she's already crushing on the Cullens,' he heard the first thought continue.

Then he recognized the 'voice.' Jessica Stanley; it had been a while since she'd bothered him with her internal chatter. What a relief it had been when she'd gotten over her misplaced infatuation. It used to be nearly impossible to escape her constant, ridiculous daydreams. He had wished, at the time, that he could explain to her exactly what would have happened if his lips, and the teeth behind them, had gotten anywhere near her. That would have silenced those annoying fantasies. The thought of her reaction almost made him smile.

'Fat lot of good it will do her,' Jessica went on. 'She's really not even pretty. I don't know why Eric is staring so much...or Mike.' She winced mentally on the last name. Her new infatuation, the generically popular Mike Newton, was completely oblivious to her. Apparently, he was not as oblivious to the new girl, like the child with the shiny object again. This put a mean edge to Jessica's thoughts, though she was outwardly cordial to the newcomer as she explained to her the commonly held knowledge about his family. The new student must have asked about them.

And then he heard Jessica saying "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," He wanted to just snap her neck when she talked about his adopted mom.

Jasper was about to use his power on his younger brother when they heard the new girl saying "So? It doesn't lessen their kindness. Sometimes life happens and ruins some of our best things, but it doesn't lessen someone's goodness."

'There's so much emotions filled in her; wrath, sadness, helplessness, stubbornness, guilt and motivation." Jasper said loud enough for only his family to listen.

"Her face though always cold; void of any other emotion." Edward added. He heard nothing from her, though he listened close beside where Jessica's frivolous internal monologue continued to gush. It was as if there was no one sitting beside her. 'How peculiar, had the girl moved? That didn't seem likely, as Jessica was still babbling to her.' he looked up to check, feeling off-balance. Again, his gaze locked on those same wide cold brown eyes. She was sitting right where she had been before, but he couldn't hear a whisper.

Nothing at all. He felt a moment of unease. This was nothing he had ever encountered before. 'Was there something wrong with me?' Edward thought to himself. He felt exactly the same as he always did. Worried, he listened harder. All the voices he had been blocking were suddenly shouting in his head.

'...wonder what music she likes...maybe I could mention that new CD...' Mike Newton was thinking, two tables away-fixated on Bella Swan.

'Look at him staring at her. Isn't it enough that he has half the girls in school waiting for him to...' Eric Yorkie was thinking sulfurous thoughts, also revolving around the girl.

'...so disgusting. You'd think she was famous or something... Even Edward Cullen , staring...' Lauren Mallory was so jealous that her face, by all rights, should be dark jade in color. And Jessica, flaunting her new best friend.

'...I bet everyone has asked her that. But I'd like to talk to her. I'll think of a more original question...'Ashley Dowling mused.

'...maybe she'll be in my Spanish...'June Richardson hoped.

'...tons left to do tonight! Trig, and the English test. I hope my mom...'Angela Weber, a quiet girl, whose thoughts were unusually kind, was the only one at the table who wasn't obsessed with this Bella.

He could hear them all; hear every insignificant thing they were thinking as it passed through their minds but nothing at all from the new student.

Of course, he could hear what the girl said when she spoke to Jessica. He didn't have to read minds to be able to hear her low, clear but cold voice on the far side of the long room.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" he heard her ask, looking straight at his eyes even when she saw that I was staring.

Even after hearing her voice, he couldn't pinpoint her voice. He was instantly disappointed. Usually, people's thoughts came to them in a similar pitch as their physical voices. But he couldn't find her voice anywhere.

'Oh, good luck, idiot!' Jessica thought before answering the girl's question. "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed.

Edward turned his head away to hide his smile. Jessica and her classmates had no idea how lucky they were that none of them particularly appealed to him.

Beneath the transient humor, he felt a strange impulse, one he did not clearly understand. It had something to do with the vicious edge to Jessica's thoughts that the new girl was unaware of... he felt the strangest urge to step in between them, to shield this Bella Swan from the darker workings of Jessica's mind.

What an odd thing to feel.

He heard Angela saying "Hey Bella, you look nice in dark clothes. It goes with your pale skin tone." clearly trying to stop Jessica from her 'CULLEN OBSSESION'.

"I always wear black or something close to that." Bella looked at Angela with a void face, he noticed.

"Why? It's sooo….like lame and bland color." Lauren said, trying to initiate that the new girl was an idiot for wearing them.

"I'm mourning, that's why." Bella's answered made him turn to look at the girl. Pain was clear in her eyes. Jasper shifted in his chair from beside Edward, clearly effected by the girls emotion.

" Mourning what? You dead cat?" Lauren snarled.

Edward saw Bella look at Lauren with a sadistic sweet smile, a smile that screamed 'murderer' and said "You're not important enough for me to answer that question." She kept that smile on her face making Lauren gulp and leaving the table with her lankies.

"Shall we?" Rosalie murmured, interrupting his focus. Edward looked away from the girl with a sense of relief.

"So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked. Edward just shrugged, he wasn't ready to share with his family yet that he can't read the girls mind. They got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were pretending to be seniors; they left for their classes. Edward was playing a younger role than them. He headed off for his junior level biology class, preparing his mind for the tedium.

**=+MES+=**

After Lauren left, Bella sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than she would have if she had been sitting alone. One of her new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with Bella the next hour.

As the bell rang, they walked to class together in silence. She was shy, Bella noticed. When they entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, Bella recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As Bella walked down the aisle to introduce herself to the teacher and get her slip signed, she noticed that Edward suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at her again, meeting her eyes with the strangely familiar expression on his face…it was hostile, furious…almost hungry. She had seen that expression before.

Bella looked away quickly, shocked, panicking inside. She stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch herself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled. Bella had noticed that his eyes were black…coal black, which made Bella frown a little.

Mr. Banner signed her slip and handed her a book with no nonsense about introductions. She could tell they were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send her to the only open seat in the middle of the room. Bella kept her eyes down as she went to sit by _him_, bewildered by the aggressive stare he'd given her.

Bella didn't look up as she set her book on the table and took her seat, but she saw his posture change from the corner of her eye. He was leaning away from her, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.

Inconspicuously, Bella sniffed her hair, insulted by his behavior. Her hair smelled like strawberries, the scent of her favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. Bella let her hair fall over her right shoulder, making a dark curtain between them, and tried to pay attention to the teacher. 'These Cullens are suspicious and strange…must have Sebastian investigate them.' Bella thought nodding to herself.

During the whole class, Bella noticed the boy next to him never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from her as possible. She could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. 'Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen?' It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. 'What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior?' Bella questioned 'He didn't know me from Eve.'

Bella peeked up at him one more time, and saw that he was glaring down at her again, his black eyes full of revulsion. She turn her head to him and asked raising an eyebrow "Problem?"

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose…he was much taller than Bella had thought, almost close to Sebastian. His back to her, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat. Bella glared at the door, and began gathering up her things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled her.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

She looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at her in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think she smelled bad. She grimaced at that thought.

"Bella," She corrected him instinctively.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

They walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for Bella. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how she felt about the sun. It turned out he was in her English class also. He was the second nicest person she had met today, the first one was Angela.

But as they were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

Bella cringed. 'So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that _wasn't _Edward Cullen's usual behavior.' she decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" Bella asked uninterestedly, even though she was interested in knowing.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," she responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

Now Bella understood why Mike was being kind. She scoffed inwardly. She gave him a smile that can freeze water, before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was over-friendly; clearly admiring and high school jock type flirt, tailing after the new toy. But it was enough to increase Bella's irritation.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found her a uniform. At the institute, only two years of RE were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. 'Forks' was literally her personal hell on Earth. She watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries she had sustained…and inflicted…playing volleyball, she felt faintly nauseated.

The final bell rang at last, making her sigh in relief. She started to wish to make her demon butler do all of this stupid things on her behalf but knew that's not going to happen, which made her even more depressed. She walked slowly to the office to return her paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. She wrapped her arms around herself.

When she walked into the warm office, she almost turned around and walked back out. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of her. She recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of her entrance. She stood still leaning against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. Bella quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time… any other time. She just couldn't believe that this was about her. It had to be something else, something that happened before she entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to her. 

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling Bella's hair around her face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at Bella; his face was absurdly handsome…with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, she felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on her neck. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled her more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at Bella, and disappeared out the door.

Bella went to the desk, my face white for once instead of red from fear, and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," Bella lied, her voice was shaky. The receptionist didn't look convinced.

When Bella got to the parking lot, she sighed in immense relief noticing Sebastian waiting for her beside her car. She walked to him, instead of running to him, which she really wanted to do.

"How was the day, Young mistress?" he asked opening the door for his mistress.

Bella didn't answer until he took the driver seat "Everything was good until the sixth period. It seems like one student hates me more than anything in life, which in turn made my day hell." She explained shakily.

Sebastian frowned hearing his mistress's troubled, fearful voice "Do you want me to take care of him?" he asked angrily. He really cared about his mistress. Her troubled voice disturbed him and made him want to kill that person who made his mistress upset.

"No! That won't be necessary. I'm a big girl, I know how to fight choose my battles, and I'm not interested in him enough to do anything. But…Nothing. Let's go. I'm hungry." Bella said getting a grip on herself.

He sat inside looking at his young mistress for a while, searching for reassurance. When he saw her just staring out the windshield blankly, he knew if she needed anything for him to do, she would've ordered by now. So he turned the key and the engine purred to life and they headed back to Charlie's house.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. **

**Next Chapter: Beginning of…something?**

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 Beginning of…something?

**Chapter 3 ****Beginning of…something?**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**Next, there will be possible rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this story. If it's a trigger don't bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise _**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**=+ MES+=**

The next morning, Bella's woke up by her butler shaking her slightly. She grumbled something under her breath about her butler being really from hell, which amused the demon. She rubbed her eyes, and then yawned stretching her limbs.

"Coffee or Tea, my lady? For coffee, I have Cappuccino and for tea I have Earl Grey." He asked taking the saucer in his hand.

"Coffee!" Bella mumbled. Sebastian handed her the cup and started pulling out that day's cloths. She placed the cup down after finishing.

"Let me take the tray downstairs, and then I'll prepare your bath, my lady."

"You do realize that I can do those things myself, right?"

"When a demon contracts to serve his master or in my case mistress, they serve in everything. Now, don't make force bathe you. Wait here, I'll back in a minute." Sebastian said sternly. Bella just narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was right. After all it wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

The day at school was better… and worse. It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because Bella knew what to expect of her day. Mike came to sit by her in English, and walked her to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering. People didn't look at her quite as much as they had the previous day. She sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces she now remembered. Bella began to feel like she was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse because she was tired; she still couldn't sleep because of those constant nightmares and with the wind echoing around the house. It was miserable because she had to play volleyball, and the one time she didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, she hit her teammate in the head with it. Even though she was a book genius, physical activities were NOT her thing. And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

All morning Bella was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of her wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was, but the other part didn't want to bother with it at all. When she walked into the cafeteria with Jessica, trying to keep her eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely. She saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

Mike intercepted them and steered them to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined them. But as Bella tried to listen to their easy chatter, she was terribly uncomfortable, waiting anxiously for the moment he would arrive. She hoped that he would simply ignore her when he came, and prove her suspicions false and relief her of this unnecessary tension. He didn't come, and as time passed she grew more and more tense.

Bella walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, Edward still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by her side to class. Really he's like a lost puppy or something. She held her breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either. She exhaled and went to her seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by her desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at her wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like she was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. She had never been enormously tactful; she had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys.

Bella was relieved that she had the desk to herself, that Edward was absent. She told herself that repeatedly. But she couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that she was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that she could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet she couldn't stop worrying that it was true. 'Why else someone suddenly is absent from school?…ughhh….my head hurts!' she yelled in her head.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of her cheeks from the volleyball incident, she changed quickly back into her red tights and black sweater. She hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that she had successfully evaded her retriever friend for the moment. She walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. Sebastian was waiting there with car. They made a quick exit from school at Bella insistence, much to her butler's amusement.

The next day, as Sebastian was picking Bella up in her school's parking lot, she saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course. She hadn't noticed their clothes before, now that she looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. Just like Sebastian loves to dress his mistress. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as Bella could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.

'No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; just like mine. I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty. Damn! Wish I knew how they made everyone to leave them alone, I would've applied that too.' Bella grumbled in her mind.

They looked at her car as she passed them, just like everyone else. She kept her eyes straight forward and was relieved when she finally was free of the school grounds.

When they got home, Sebastian went inside her room to place her bag down and got her lounging clothes for her. It was a dark blue gypsy skirt with white sleeveless top and a black cotton jacket that ties in a knot just under her breasts. Bella washed her hands and face before getting change. She took her bag downstairs in the kitchen/dining room and started on her homework. She looked up to see Sebastian wrapping potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered two steak in marinade and balanced them on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

When she was finished with her work (with help from Sebastian on history), she took her book bag upstairs and checked her e-mail for the first time. She had three messages.

"_Bella_," her mom wrote…

_Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you guys already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Can you ask Sebastian where I put it? _

_Phil says hi. _

_Mom._

Bella sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.

"_Bella_," she wrote…

_Why haven't you or Sebastian e-mailed or called me yet? What are you both waiting for? _

_Mom._

And the last was from this morning.

_Isabella,_

_Sebastian called me last night but I didn't get any call from you. If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today, I'm calling Charlie._

_Mom_

Bella checked the clock. She still had an hour, but her mom was well known for jumping the gun. Bella started writing.

_Mom,_

_Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash._

_Bella._

She sent that, and began again.

_Mom,_

_Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sits by me at lunch._

_I hope Sebastian told you where your blouse is. Sebastian bought a car for me, can you believe it? I love it. It's a red Mercedes, and really sexy, which is good, you know, it inspires me to go to school every morning…just joking. I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes._

_Relax and breathe. I love you._

_Bella._

Bella had decided to read _Wuthering Heights…_the novel they were currently studying in English… yet again for the fun of it, and that's what she was doing when Charlie came home. She had lost track of the time, when he call from the main door.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home." she replied coming downstairs.

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots. As far as she was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When she used come here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. Bella guessed he considered her old enough now not to shoot herself by accident, and believed Sebastian enough to know that he won't let her shoot herself on purpose.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily to her butler, who had joined them at the living room.

"Steak and potatoes," he answered with a calm smile, and Charlie looked relieved.

After changing out of his work cloths, Charlie lumbered into the living room to watch TV while Bella sipped on her bear sitting beside him silently. They were both more comfortable that way. Sebastian made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.

He called them in when dinner was ready, and Charlie sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Doesn't it smells good, Bells?"

"Sebastian is an exceptional cook." Bella said as answer.

"Thanks for your kind words, Chief Swan, young mistress." Sebastian bowed, placing his hand on his chest.

Sebastian served them and took his place behind Bella's chair. They ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. None of them was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, they were well suited for living together. In Phoenix, Renee always used chattered during dinners, which in turn use to make Bella fume in silence.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" Charlie asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." 'With one outstanding exception.' added Bella in her mind. Behind her Sebastian frowned at his mistress's mental comment. Ever since they formed their contract the demon can hear his mistress's thoughts. Even though he tries to stay away from there and give his mistress her privacy, from time to time he makes sure to check in.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid…nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

'Perfect time to ask' Bella thinks "Do you know the Cullen family?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They…the kids…are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." She commented.

Charlie surprised her by looking angry. "People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him…lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature…I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should…camping trips every other weekend…Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

It was the longest speech Bella had ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying. She exchanged a look with her butler, which Charlie doesn't notice.

She looked at her dad and backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," she added making a face, trying to be more complimentary. Sebastian shook in silent laughter. He knew how hard it was for his mistress to compliment anyone.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." Three of them chuckled at the last comment.

They lapsed back into silence as they finished eating. Sebastian cleared the table and started on the dishes. Charlie went back to the TV, and Bella went upstairs unwillingly to work on her math homework. She smiled because she could feel a tradition in the making. That night it was finally quiet. She fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Bella got used to the routine of her classes. By Friday she was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on her team learned not to pass her the ball and to step quickly in front of her if the other team tried to take advantage of her weakness. Bella happily stayed out of their way. Surprisingly no one mentioned Sebastian or it might be the fact that Bella always arrived early and no one noticed her butler yet. Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

Every day, she watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then she could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered on a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. Bella was invited, and she had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.

Bella's first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. Sebastian cleaned the house, helped Bella in getting ahead on her homework, he started her violin lessons again and all week, Bella wrote her mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail.

She did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that she didn't bother to get a card; she would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. She wondered if she should ask Sebastian to buy a house here and build her own personal library there…and got excited at the thought. They next day Sebastian was ordered to buy a house and act befittingly. The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so she was able to sleep well.

**=+ MES+=**

Edward came back from Alaska the night before, a full week after he went there.

"It's going to be okay," Alice breathed. Her eyes were unfocused, and Jasper had one hand lightly under her elbow, guiding her forward as they walked into the rundown cafeteria in a close group. Rosalie and Emmett led the way, Emmett looking ridiculously like a bodyguard in the middle of hostile territory. Rose looked wary, too, but much more irritated than protective.

"Of course it is," Edward grumbled. Their behavior was downright ridiculous. If he wasn't positive that he could handle this moment, he would have stayed home. The sudden shift from our normal, even playful morning, it had snowed in the night, and Emmett and Jasper were not above taking advantage of their brother's distraction to bombard him with slush balls; when they got bored with his lack of response, they'd turned on each other, to this overdone vigilance would have been comical if it weren't so irritating.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in...She won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot."

"Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine."

She blinked once as Jasper helped her into her seat, and her eyes finally focused on Edward's face. "Hmm," she said, sounding surprised. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am," said person muttered. He hated being the focus of their concern. He felt a sudden sympathy for Jasper, remembering all the times they'd hovered protectively over him. He met Edward's glance briefly, and grinned.

'Annoying, isn't it?' he thought in mind, smirking. Edward grimaced at him.

'Was it just last week that this long, drab room had seemed so killingly dull to me? That it had seemed almost like sleep, like a coma, to be here?' Edward thought to himself.

Today his nerves were stretched like a tight-piano wire, tensed to sing at the lightest pressure. His senses were hyper-alert; He scanned every sound, every sight, every movement of the air that touched his skin, every thought. Especially the thoughts. There was only one sense that he kept locked down, refused to use. Smell, of course. He didn't breathe.

He was expecting to hear more about the Cullens in the thoughts that he sifted through. All day he'd been waiting, searching for whichever new acquaintance Bella Swan might have confided in, trying to see the direction the new gossip would take. But there was nothing. No one noticed the five vampires in the cafeteria, just the same as before the new girl had come. Several of the humans here were still thinking of that girl, still thinking the same thoughts from last week. Instead of finding this unutterably boring, he was now fascinated.

'Had she said nothing to anyone about me?' he thought frowning. 'There was no way that she had not noticed my black, murderous glare. I had seen her react to it. Surely, I'd scared her silly. I had been convinced that she would have mentioned it to someone, maybe even exaggerated the story a bit to make it better. Given me a few menacing lines. And then, she'd also heard me trying to get out of our shared biology class. She must have wondered, after seeing my expression, whether she were the cause. A normal girl would have asked around, compared her experience to others, and looked for common ground that would explain my behavior so she didn't feel singled out. Humans were constantly desperate to feel normal, to fit in. To blend in with everyone else around them, like a featureless flock of sheep. The need was particularly strong during the insecure adolescent years. This girl would be no exception to that rule. But no one at all took any notice of us sitting here, at our normal table. Bella must be exceptionally shy, if she'd confided in no one. Perhaps she had spoken to her father…maybe that was the strongest relationship...though that seemed unlikely, given the fact that she had spent so little time with him throughout her life. She would be closer to her mother. Still, I would have to pass by Chief Swan sometime soon and listen to what he was thinking.' Edward kept blabbering in his thoughts. He was trying to find logic in all of this.

"Anything new?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. She...must not have said anything." All of them raised an eyebrow at this news.

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett said, chuckling. "I bet I could have frightened her better than that." Edward rolled his eyes at his elder brother. "Wonder why...?" Emmett looked puzzled again over Edward's revelation about the girl's unique silence.

"We've been over that. I don't know." Edward replied agitatedly.

"She's coming in," Alice murmured then. Edward felt his body go rigid. "Try to look human." Alice whispered.

Bella walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. She kept a binder in her hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought it was hilarious, but something in her angry expression kept Jessica from lobbing a snowball at Bella herself. Mike caught up to them as the girls walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. For some mysterious reason, Bella glanced toward that table in the corner. And then…she froze where she stood. There were five people at the table. 'Good! So he didn't drop out after all!' she thought sarcastically.

"Human, you say?" Emmett asked. He held up his right fist, twisting his fingers to reveal the snowball he'd saved in his palm. Of course it had not melted there. He'd squeezed it into a lumpy block of ice. He had his eyes on Jasper, but Edward saw the direction of his thoughts. So did Alice, of course. When he abruptly hurled the ice chunk at her, she flicked it away with a casual flutter of her fingers. The ice ricocheted across the length of the cafeteria, too fast to be visible to human eyes, and shattered with a sharp crack against the brick wall. The brick cracked, too. The heads in that corner of the room all turned to stare at the pile of broken ice on the floor, and then swiveled to find the culprit. They didn't look further than a few tables away. No one looked at them.

"Very human, Emmett," Rosalie said scathingly. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it, baby."

Edward tried to pay attention to them, keeping a grin fixed on his face like he was part of their banter. He did not allow himself to look toward the line where he knew she was standing. But that was all that he was listening to.

He could hear Jessica's impatience with the new girl, who seemed to be distracted, too, standing motionless in the moving line.

Jessica pulled on Bella's arm. "Hello? Bella? What do you want?" Bella looked at them with a bored expression.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," Bella answered. "I'll just get a soda today." she caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"I bought lunch from home today." Bella said, buying her soda. Bella waited for them to gettheir food, and then followed them to a table. She sipped her soda slowly in between her chicken sandwich.

Stealthily Edward looked toward Bella's table and his eyes slid right past Jessica, and focused on the girl's stoic face. She was looking down to her food with concentration, looks like she was thoroughly enjoying them as if it was the last meal of her life.

'What is it so special about her?' Jessica thought, echoing Edward's own frustration.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she whispered in the Swan girl's ear, adding a giggle. There was no hint of her jealous irritation in her tone. Jessica seemed to be skilled at feigning friendship. Edward listened, too engrossed, to hear the girl's response.

"So? Should I announce a celebration?" Bella replied, clearly bored with Jessica. Edward frowned at her strangely cold and sarcastic reaction to her classmate's question. Bella's question confused Jessica.

"No, I didn't mean…" Jess told her, seemingly lost.

Bella sighed and looked up at her so-called-friend "I don't care about him and I don't think he likes me either," she replied with less frost in her voice.

"The Cullens don't like anybody," Jess reassured her. "Well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But why don't you care about them?" She asked Bella, curious and confused about her lack of Edward's-fan-girl reaction.

"Why should I? He and his family are strangers. And I don't care about unnecessary people. I have more important things to care about." Bella replied more cold-heartedly.

"You mean…like the guy who came to drop you off today?" Jessica asked mischievously, internally relieved at Bella's lack of interest on Edward. In Jessica's thoughts, Edward saw a guy in black and white cloths driving off after dropping Bella off at school in a red Mercedes.

Edward saw Bella stopped mid swallow for a second and then swallowing her food "He comes to drop me off and pick me up every day. It's nothing new." She states in a matter-of-fact.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Mike frowning.

"He's my butler." Bella replied finishing her food and taking a big sip of her soda. "It's his job to escort me everywhere." She explained nonchalantly.

"Butler? It was customary to have one in 19th century, right? Where did you find one in this century?" Angela asked, clearly intrigued.

Bella sighed. Edward noticed that she was getting irritated. "Can we please not talk about a servant? I'm going to class." She got up from her seat and left the cafeteria.

'Butler? Huh? Strange!' Edward thought frowning in confusion but didn't think anymore about it.

When the lunch period ended, Edward stayed in his seat. The humans filed out, his family made no move to leave, either. They waited to see what Edward would do.

"I... think it'll be okay," Alice said, hesitantly "Your mind is set. I think you'll make it through the hour." But Alice knew well how quickly a mind could change.

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper asked. Though he didn't want to feel smug that this time it was Edward who was the weak one. "Go home. Take it slow."

"What's the big deal?" Emmett disagreed. "Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way."

"I don't want to move yet," Rosalie complained. "I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett. Finally!"

Edward was evenly torn on the decision. He wanted to badly face this head on rather than running away again but he didn't want to push himself too far, either. He didn't want to uproot his family. But he wanted to go to his biology class. He realized that he wanted to see her face again. That's what decided it for him…That curiosity.

"No, Rose, I think it really will be okay," Alice said. "It's...firming up. I'm ninety-three percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class." She looked at Edward inquisitively, wondering what had changed in his thoughts that made her vision of the future more secure.

He stood up and strode away from them without looking back. He could hear Alice's worry, Jasper's censure, Emmett's approval, and Rosalie's irritation trailing after him.

Once inside the classroom, Bella saw that her table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. She kept her eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of her notebook.

Edward took one last deep breath at the door of the classroom, and then held it in his lungs as he walked into the small, warm space. He was not late. Mr. Banner was still setting up for today's lab. He saw Bella sitting at their table, her face down again, staring at the folder she was doodling on.

He examined the sketch as he approached, interested in even this trivial creation of her mind, and saw her drawing a pentagram with weird looking symbols and something written in them in some strange language. The sleeve of her left wrist was pulled up, where a similar symbol was tattooed, he noticed.

'What is this symbol?' he thought frowning. 'Is she into black magic or something? Maybe she's into gothic stuff? She does wear black clothes…but didn't she say it was because she's mourning something?'

Bella heard very clearly when the chair next to her moved, but her eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern she was drawing. It seemed like her sole focus was trailed on the pentagram as if she was obsessed with it but it reality…She was very aware of the person next to her.

Edward knew she heard the sound; but she did not look up, even her hand did not miss anything to make it unbalanced.

'Why didn't she look up? Probably she was frightened. I must be sure to leave her with a different impression this time. Make her think she'd been imagining things before.' He thought biting his lips on the corner.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

Bella looked up, with a stoic gaze but inside she was stunned that he was speaking to her. She noticed he was sitting as far away from her, but his chair was angled toward her. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled…even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful. Bella kept staring at him, not wanting to start any conversation, only to receive cold-shoulder. She was insulted by his behavior last time they met.

As Edward stared into those oddly deep brown eyes, he realized that even though her face was stoic, her eyes expressed that she wasn't least bit impressed by his last behavior. He decided to start anew, so he started "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"Why did you call me Bella?" she asked after staring at him for a few seconds with a raised brow.

Edward seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella," she said giving him a curious look. "But I think Charlie…I mean my dad…must call me Isabella behind my back…that's what everyone here seems to know me as," she explained tilting her head a little.

"Oh." He let it drop. Edward had just realized what her questions meant: he had slipped up and made an error. If he hadn't been eavesdropping on all the others that first day, then he would have addressed her initially by her full name, just like everyone else. She'd noticed the difference. He felt a pang of unease.

It was very quick of her to pick up on his slip…Quite astute, especially for someone who was supposed to be terrified by his nearness. But he had bigger problems than whatever suspicions about him she might be keeping locked inside her head. He was out of air. If he were going to speak to her again, he would have to inhale. It would be hard to avoid speaking. Unfortunately for her, sharing this table made her his lab partner, and we would have to work together today. It would seem odd and incomprehensibly rude for him to ignore her while we did the lab. It would make her more suspicious.

He leaned as far away from her as he could without moving in his seat. He twisted his head out into the aisle and then sucked in one quick chest-full of air, breathing through his mouth alone.

'Ahh! It was genuinely painful. Even without smelling her, I could taste her on my tongue.' He thought. His throat was suddenly in flames again, the craving every bit as strong as that first moment he had caught her scent last week.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. She was concentrating as Mr. Banner explained the lab they would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, they had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. They weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right. "Get started," he commanded.

To Edward, it felt like it took every single ounce of self-control that he had achieved in seventy years of hard work to turn back to the girl, who was staring down at the slides. "Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked.

Bella looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that she could only stare at him thinking 'What a smile that is!'

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if she was mentally competent.

"No," She said, breaking out of her gaze. "I'll go ahead."

She had already done this lab, and she knew what she was looking for. It should be easy. She snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. She studied the slide briefly. Her assessment was confident. 'Prophase' she thought. She placed the next one 'Anaphase', then the next one 'Interphase'. After finishing, she wrote them all on the paper.

At first Edward thought she didn't understand that's why she was changing the slides this fast but when she wrote them all on the page correctly, he was intrigued. "Do you mind if I look?" he asked as she began to remove the last slide. His hand caught her, to stop her, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why she jerked her hand away so quickly. When he touched her, it stung her hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"Don't touch me. Ever again." She hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. She watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slides for an even shorter time than she had and ticked it neatly in the first space on their worksheet. After Edward finished examined everything and ticking the answers, they pulled back in their seats and sat, looking around the class to their other classmates.

Edward looked down at the girl again, bemused by the wide range of havoc and upheaval that, despite her ordinary, unthreatening appearance, she was wreaking on his life. It wasn't that he couldn't see what Mike was going on about in his mind. She was actually rather pretty...in an unusual way. Better than being beautiful, her face was interesting. Not quite symmetrical-her narrow chin out of balance with her wide cheekbones; extreme in the coloring- the light and dark contrast of her skin and her hair; and then there were the eyes, brimming over with silent secrets; there was undertone of sadness with mystery in there too.

**A/N: CLIFFY! I know I'm so bad :-p But it was getting too big for one chapter. **

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far. It might make me update soon (/_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**Next, there will be possible rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this story. If it's a trigger don't bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise _**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Answers: (1)**** A guest told me on one of the reviews not to write as the same dialogues as the main Twilight. But I had a reason to do so. I wanted the Edward's dialogues and character the same with Different answer and character from Bella. Hope you understand, dear reader. Thanks a lot for the review, by the way.**

**(2) Yes my dear guest reader, even though I just love Edward, Sebastian is my wet dream…*sighing dreamily and drooling on all the perverted thoughts that's crossing my mind right now***

**=+ MES+=**

With nothing to do, Bella glanced up, and Edward was staring at her, with that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly Bella identified that subtle difference in his face.

"Did you get contacts?" She asked curiously.

He seemed puzzled by her unexpected question. "No."

"Oh?" she raised here eyebrow "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

Edward felt suddenly colder again as he realized that he was apparently not the only one attempting to search for secrets today. He shrugged, his shoulders stiff, and as he glared straight ahead to where the teacher was making his rounds. Of course there was something different about his eyes since the last time she'd stared into them. To prepare himself for today's ordeal, today's temptation, he had spent the entire weekend hunting, satiating his thirst as much as possible, and overdoing it really. He had glutted himself on the blood of animals, not that it made much difference in the face of the outrageous flavor floating on the air around her. When he had glared at her last, his eyes had been black with thirst. Now, his body swimming with blood, his eyes were a warmer gold. Light amber from his excessive attempt at thirst-quenching.

Another slip.

Bella knew there was something different, she vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at her…the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.

If he had seen what she'd meant with her question, he could have just told her yes. He had sat beside humans for two years now at this school, and she was the first to examine him closely enough to note the change in his eye color. The others, while admiring the beauty of his family, tended to look down quickly when his family returned their stares. They shied away, blocking the details of their appearances in an instinctive endeavor to keep them from understanding. Ignorance was bliss to the human mind. 'Why did it have to be this girl who would see too much?' Edward thought, sighing.

Bella looked down and saw his hands were clenched into hard fists again. Now she knew she had struck a nerve. 'Hmm…interesting. A normal human's eye color doesn't change. So that means he's either not human or he has problems with his eyes.' She smirked 'Wonder what Sebastian will say about it.'

Mr. Banner approached their table, to see why they weren't working. Edward gratefully inhaled the gush of clean air he brought with him before it could mix with her scent. Mr. Banner looked over their shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward," he said, "didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified all of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at Bella's stoic face now; his expression was cynical. "Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

Edward watched, engrossed, as she smiled a fake smile, looking slightly flushed. "Not only with onion root." She answered. There was a smug undertone.

"Whitefish blastula too?" Mr. Banner probed.

"Yeah."

This surprised him. Today's lab was something he'd pulled from a more advanced course. He nodded thoughtfully at the girl. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes. I finished all of this when I was 14." She answered with an emotionless face. She was advanced then, intelligent for a human. This did not surprise Edward.

"Well," Mr. Banner said, pursing his lips. "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He turned and walked away mumbling, "So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves," under his breath.

Bella began scrawling that pentagram across her folder again.

'Two slips so far in one half hour. A very poor showing on my part. Though I had no idea at all what the girl thought of me…how much did she fear, how much did she suspect? I knew I needed to put forth a better effort to leave her with a new impression of me. Something to better drown her memories of our ferocious last encounter.' Edward decided in his mind.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" he said, repeating the small talk that he had heard a dozen students discuss already. A boring, standard topic of conversation. The weather…always safe.

She stared at him with obvious doubt in her eyes…an abnormal reaction to his very normal words. "Not really," she said answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else and surprising him again.

"You don't like the cold," He guessed.

"Or the wet," she added.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." He mused

"You have no idea," she muttered darkly, glowering past him for a moment. Her answers were never what he expected. They made him want to ask more questions.

"Why did you come here, then?" he demanded, realizing instantly that his tone was too accusatory, not casual enough for the conversation. The question sounded rude, prying.

"It's...complicated." She blinked her wide eyes, leaving it at that, clearly not wanting to say more and he nearly exploded out of curiosity.

"I think I can keep up," he insisted. Perhaps common courtesy would keep her answering his questions as long as he was rude enough to ask them.

"Can you?" She asked, stared down at her hands. This made him impatient; he wanted to put his hand under her chin and tilt her head up so that he could read her eyes. But it would be foolish of him and dangerous to touch her skin again.

"Yes" he replied instead.

She looked up suddenly. It was a relief to be able to see the emotions in her eyes again. She spoke in a rush, hurrying through the words. "My mother got remarried." But something in her eye told him that wasn't the truth. A strange sadness passed through her clear eyes. It was like his own family's human-side-story type truth.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he probed some more. His voice was gentle without him working to make it that way. Her sadness left him feeling oddly helpless, wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better. A strange impulse. "When did that happen?"

"Five years ago." She exhaled heavily.

"And you don't like him," Edward guessed, fishing for more information.

"No, Phil is a good man. He never differentiates me as his step daughter. He loves me like his own," she said, correcting his assumption. There was a hint of a smile now around the corners of her full lips.

This didn't fit with the scenario he had been constructing in his head. "Why didn't you stay with them then?" he asked, his voice was a little too curious.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." The little smile grew more pronounced; this career choice amused her.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well." Another smile. "Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot." she explained.

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him," he said frowning.

She scoffed "No, she did not send me here. In fact, she did everything she could and more to stop me from moving here." she said, and her voice had a new, hard edge to it. Edward saw that his assumption had upset her, though he couldn't quite see how. "I sent myself." She added.

He could not guess at her meaning, or the source behind her attraction. He was entirely lost. So he gave up. There was just no making sense of the girl. She wasn't like other humans. Maybe the silence of her thoughts and the perfume of her scent were not the only unusual things about her. "I don't understand," He asked like a lost child.

She sighed, the vein on her forehead popping a bit. She was getting irritated.

"Something happened when I was younger. So she stayed with me, she kept hovering around; scared I'll vanish if she doesn't do so….But she missed Phil, She couldn't enjoy her newly married phase because of me for too long" Bella explained slowly, her tone growing more forlorn with each word. "It made her unhappy. She never said anything about this to me but I noticed the sadness, the longing in her eyes every time she would look at his pictures...so after discussing this with my butler, I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." her voice was glum by the time she finished. The tiny pucker between her eyes deepened. She couldn't quite understand why she just told him her inner most feelings about this whole matter, other than the real reason.

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.

"And?" she challenged as if this was not even an aspect to be considered.

He continued to stare into her eyes, feeling that he had finally gotten his first real glimpse into her soul. He saw in that one word where she ranked herself among her own priorities. Unlike most humans, her own needs were far down the list. She was selfless. As he saw this, the mystery of the person hiding inside this quiet mind began to thin a little.

"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.

She smirked "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I _**have**_heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.

"So that's all," she insisted, wondering why he was still staring at her that way.

His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

She glared at me and looked back towards the front of the class. She didn't like it when he guessed right. She wasn't the average martyr…she didn't want an audience to her pain.

"Am I wrong?" he asked peering at her face. She flinched slightly, but otherwise pretended not to hear him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"You know **NOTHING** about me…Why does it matter to _**you**__, anyway_?" she asked through her clenched teeth, thoroughly aggravated. She kept her eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That's a very good question," he muttered quietly.

The girl sighed and glowered toward the front of the classroom. Something about her frustrated expression was humorous. The whole situation, the whole conversation was humorous. No one had ever been in more danger from Edward than this little girl…at any moment he might, distracted by the ridiculous absorption in the conversation, inhale through his nose and attack her before he could stop himself…and she was irritated because he hadn't answered her question.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, smiling at the absurdity of it all.

She glanced at him, and then her eyes seemed to get trapped by his gaze. He thought she'll say something like 'Not exactly,' but she glared at him and replied "Yes. I don't like people who assumes too much." she stated.

He stared at her in amazement. The reason she was upset was because he saw through her too easily. 'How bizarre!' he thought.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and she turned with relief to listen. She couldn't believe that she just told a complete stranger half of the real reason of coming in 'Forks'

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday and making Bella sigh in relief.

Mike skipped quickly to her side and picked up her books for her. Rest of the day at school was normal. Bella felt emotionally exhausted. Suddenly she craved for a hug from Sebastian. She knew why she felt that way. He was her safety net. Even though he hungers for her soul, he still cared about her more than he did for his other previous masters and mistresses. Sebastian even expressed his desire to mate with her last year…but she wasn't ready for anything like that. So she asked for time.

**=+ MES+=**

As the students started to file out of the gym doors, Edward got out of his car, and leaned against his car. He kept his arms folded across his chest and breathed very shallowly as he watched her walk slowly towards him, her mouth turning down at the corners. She didn't look at him. A few times she glanced up at the clouds with a grimace, as if they offended her. She glanced around the lot with a deep frown, seemingly searching for something. After a while, she pulled out her phone and called someone…but it seemed like whoever she was calling didn't receive the call. Edward saw Bella sigh in frustration and start to for the exit, walking with her bag slung on her shoulder.

Edward then remembered Bella saying in the cafeteria about her butler picking her up. Since she didn't get in any car, means her butler didn't come to pick her up. Edward wanted to give her a lift but then decided it wasn't a good idea to be in the short space with her. He might end up killing her.

He got an idea and decided to place his car key in the ignition and hoped that Alice saw that. When he saw Alice nod from the exit door of school, he followed after Bella on foot to protect her if she needed it, otherwise maintaining a distance.

All the way to Charlie's home, Bella felt like someone was following her…But whenever she turned and saw no one was there, she panicked more. 'Hope it's not that stupid Shinigami and I'm not in his 'to die' list again' she sighed, shaking her head 'Then again if it was him, wouldn't he have come out in his obnoxious red themed outfit and hair and tried to kill me by know?….who could be following me?' She stopped and turned around "Whoever you're stop following me. Otherwise you'll regret the day you were born." Bella threatened.

Edward, who was on a tree a few feet away from Bella, chuckled in amazement at how she knew the she was being followed. He saw that she was standing there waiting for her stalker to come out. When no one came, Bella turned and ran with all her might. Edward didn't have to run after her to keep up with her. He really didn't want to spook her. He sighed sadly at her obvious panic. He could hear her heart beating faster than normal, which proved she was scared.

Finally after running for 15 minutes, Bella reached Charlie's house. Watching her safely reaching home, Edward left to go to his own. Bella opened the door with her key, entering the house and after closing the door, she leaned against it closing her eyes as she panted and relaxed a bit. Bella suddenly heard her butler exclaim "How lovely!"

Bella opened her eyes and frowned. She heard Sebastian laugh. She titled her head curiously and headed towards the kitchen from where she heard him.

"What a lean, supple body!" she heard him compliment from the entrance of the back door, where he was sitting with his kneed up and a black cat in his hands as he caressed its' tummy. Bella placed her bag down and leaned against the nearest wall to watch her butler enjoying his oblivion bliss.

"And such soft paws!" he spoke in adoration as he caressed the cat's paws with his thumb. Bella shook in silent laughter as she heard him sigh in delight.

"Cat's are perfect!" he said in a determined voice "The most beautiful glossy black hair!" he said with a dazed look. To Bella, her butler seemed hypnotized by that cat.

"So very lovable! It's almost like a sin!" He added, now patting the cat between its' ears, as it was meowing in pleasure.

"Soft!...Ah…so soft!" he exclaimed in pure joy, making Bella bending in half with silent laughter. She kept a hand on her mouth to not to make any noise. All her previous fear vanished witnessing Sebastian's weakness for cats. At one point, she burst into loud laughter.

"Ahahah…hahahha…you're…haha…so funny…my god! ...Hehehehe…can you look anymore…hahahahheheheh…hilarious?" Bella said in between her laughter, finally getting her butler's attention.

Sebastian was looking at his mistress in bewilderment. He had never seen her smile, much less laugh…and now here she was! Laughing her sexy ass off. He saw Bella calming down a little and talking a sit in one of the chairs from the dining table "You really are a cat person, aren't you?" She asked, laughter was still clear in her voice.

"Yes, young mistress. I'm a cat person and I hate dogs of every kind. They are disgusting…like really, really disgusting. I just hate those horrible creatures!" he said in a serious voice.

Bella smirked a little, with a tiny mischievous smile upon her lips "WOOF!" she barked like a dog, making his eyebrow twitch in anger.

"So, let me guess. You were so busy playing with a cat that you forgot to pick me up? She teased. That statement got Sebastian's attention. He snapped his head up to look at the clock on the wall and saw it was 45 minutes passed the time when he was supposed to pick his mistress up from school. He went to put the cat down but Bella indicated him to give it to her. He gently placed the cat on her lap and knelt down in front of her.

"Young Mistress, I am so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable as a Swan butler. Oh how could I atone! I hang my head in shame. I forgot to pick you from school. Please! Accept my humble apology." He said in a guilty tone. He felt terrible. He cursed himself in his mind for not noticing the time. He felt useless.

Bella looked at her always over-dramatic butler, as her lips were twitching to prevent another laughter spell. "Its okay, Sebastian. I understand. And it was good to walk." She waved her hand in dismissal. She didn't tell him about her stalker. 'Sebastian was already feeling guilty, no need to add more to that.' She thought smiling.

"I'd like a bath and something to eat. I'm quite hungry." She said giving him his cat back and walking out of the kitchen, after slinging her bag on her shoulder once again. Sebastian put the cat down and offered it a bowl of milk and started preparing for snacks for his mistress, still reeling from guilt.

**=+ MES+=**

"Sebastian, you remember the guy I told you about the first day? How he's eyes were literally black and how he was glaring at me?" Bella asked leaning back at the tub, as Sebastian rubbed shampoo on her head.

"Yes, my lady. What of him?"

"You also might remember me asking Charlie about 'The Cullens'?

"Yes, my lady."

"That guys name is Edward Cullen. His the youngest of the Cullens from what I heard." He informed her loyal butler. "Today he talked to me. He actually was civil…though he makes too much assumption." Bella said thoughtfully.

"And you are relieved about it?" Sebastian asked, curious about why his mistress would talk about some random male.

"Yes…but that's not the point. Today his eyes were different."

"Different as in emotion different?"

"No Sebastian. His eye's color was different. Like butterscotch."

"Maybe a contact lance, my lady."

"No Sebastian. It was his eye color. I'm not a fool. I know the difference between contacts and real eyes." She said irately.

"That means he can change his eye color?" Sebastian asked to be sure.

"Yes. Because when I asked about it, he reacted oddly, like he was hiding something." She expressed her concern.

"Do you want me to investigate, mistress?" he asked washing away the shampoo from her hair.

"No…not yet. I want to observe him for few days first." She replied leaning against Sebastian's stroking hands.

"Certainly, my lady." He answered in his regular fashion.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. For those who don't know what a 'Shinigami' is. Well 'Shinigami' means Grim reaper or death god.**

**Next Chapter: the famous van crush scene.**

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5 what a day!

**Chapter 5 what a day!**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**Next, there will be possible rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this story. If it's a trigger don't bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise _**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I don't have any Beta or pre-reader, so the mistakes are mine. Just endure them. If you know how to read, I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say.**

**Now some of you might get irritated. But this story is about a three way relationship between Edward, Bella and Sebastian. If you had read the summery, then you should get the idea before reading it. Don't like, don't read.**

***LEMON ALERT***

**=+ MES+=**

Two days later, when Bella opened my eyes in the morning, her room was lit with white light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. When she looked out, she saw a fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of her car, and whitened the road. When Bella noticed that she had woken up half an hour before her routine time, she smiled and decided to take a bath by herself, without that butler of hers. Because of him insisting to bathe and extra hearing and smell power, she didn't get any alone time for a while.

Bella entered her bathroom and closed the door silently, not wanting to alert her butler. She took a deep breath and bit her lip as she looked herself over in the mirror. Her long, chestnut color, silky hair was down and she was wearing a black, faintly sheer top that strongly hinted at full, firm breasts underneath and betrayed a faint view of her areolas and rock-hard nipples. Even just the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed was enough to slightly shift the soft, smooth fabric across them and send shivers up her spine.

She didn't think she'd ever been this aroused before... and she hadn't even done anything yet. All this happened with just the fantasy of her sleeping with Sebastian. In Phoenix, she had seen him half naked several times, which made her hormonal perverted mind play various erotic dreams. She knew that Sebastian knows about all of them but he made sure not to comment about them…ever. But he did inform her about his knowledge when he asked to be mated to her last year. After enduring rapes several times, she couldn't bring herself to say 'yes', even though she wanted to. So she was satisfied with her fantasies for now.

She removed her cloths and got on the tub full of warm water and laid back. She closed her eyes and started rubbing her warm and swollen pussy. Her body was aching for some attention, and she moaned softly at the thought Sebastian ravaging her. 

Charlie was already gone for the day. Sebastian has just finished making breakfast, when he heard his mistress. Through her mind he saw her touching herself. He smiled mischievously as he finished putting away the breakfast on table, his cock already bulging in his pants. He smirked deciding to help her a little. He came up the stairs and silently opened the door of the bathroom, and found Bella in tub.

He stood in the doorway, unbuttoning his tail coat, waist coat and shirt as he admired her beautiful, sensual form. Her eyes were still closed, her legs shifting rhythmically as one hand rubbed her mound while the other toyed with her breast and nipples. Long, low moans came from deep in her throat as she teased herself, waiting patiently for his touch. She was ready for some intimacy with him.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Isabella," he said seductively as he tossed his shirt in to the corner and began to remove his belt. "You didn't even invite me." He pouted.

She shuddered at him calling her by her full name. "There must be a reason, Right? Let me remember what that was…oh! I didn't want you here," Bella replied, not opening her eyes, still rubbing her clit harder. Her breath was coming in long, deep gasps as she worked herself closer and closer to the edge of her first orgasm.

"How about you keep your eyes closed for a bit and you can pretend I'm not really touching you?" He knew his question achieved the desired result when she whimpered softly, arched her back, and grabbed her nether region forcefully to still her hand as a small orgasm swept through her. He knew she was scared of real intimacy.

Sebastian stripped off his pant and underwear, and crawled on to the tub and spooned behind his mistress as she rolled on to her side. She kept one hand on her pussy and reached back with the other to stroke hiss rock hard cock. 'Damn! He has an anaconda for a cock. He'll tear me in two with **it**." She thought to herself. Her heartbeat quickened at the idea of where this might be going.

Bella thrust her fingers in and out of her hot, sopping wet hole, all while he was kissing and nipping on her neck and ear, and he whispered how he was going to fuck her, once she gave him the permission. He caressed and pinched her nipples roughly from behind.

"Oh, Sebastian! I'm so close... so close to cumming... ahh... aahh..."

Bella's gasps of pleasure grew increasingly louder as she fingered the sensitive spot inside her and quickly broke over the edge of her much needed release. "Gaahhhh!" she screamed as her pussy clenched around her digits and wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. Her body jerked spastically several times as she continued her rapid, deep penetration of herself.

Sebastian lay there, holding her from behind in rapt satisfaction as Bella's orgasm coursed through her body and she twitched and spasmed against him. He slid his hand down to meet hers as she slowly played with her clit, her whole region tingling and sensitive. He pulled another orgasm from her in less time. "That was fucking HOT, Isabella" he whispered in to her ear. "I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am."

She nodded against his chest and turned to him. Her eyes were still closed, he noticed. She started vigorously pump his cock. She started sucking his nipples, occasionally biting on them, while pinching the other one with her nails. Sebastian was going crazy with sensation. His hips were moving on their own accord. He started thrusting in her hand harder and soon…he finished in her hand. Both panted laying there for a while.

"Let me wash you or you'll be late for school." He said pulling her in a sitting position with him.

"Thanks Sebastian." She whispered softly.

"For the orgasm?" He teased, shampooing her hair.

She chuckled "No…for being patient with me." After finishing her bath, Sebastian was blow drying her hair in front of her dressing table in her room, when she said "You are a bad demon; almost like an angel." She teased.

He frowned at being called an angel "I'm offended, Young mistress." He pouted. "Anyways, I've good news for you. Today I'm going to finish the painting of your new house and get it decorated per your choice." He smiled at her through the mirror.

"Is the library ready?" she asked.

"One more day and everything will be ready. But mistress, what are you going to say to you father? He might get upset." He asked worriedly.

"I'll handle him. Don't worry. Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I hope you don't mind that I act like a spoilt brat in from of dad with you. You know or else he might not feel comfortable to leave me alone with you, you know." She explained.

"You're my mistress. Whatever you do, I know you enough to understand that it was necessary." He said assuring.

He got her dressed in white sweater, brown scarf, black skinny jeans, brown knee high boots and dark grey jacket, he insisted for her to carry the brown matching bag too. After finishing her breakfast, they head out for school. Sebastian dropped her off at the parking lot and went towards their new house to finish his job of the day.

**=+ MES+=**

Bella pulled out her ipod and started listening to songs while waiting for class time, since she arrived 45 minutes early. About 20 minutes later, Bella decided to head to her first class of the day. As she was going in she looked around and saw Edward and his family members were standing five cars down from her. She looked down to the road, not wanting to slip on the frozen ice on the road, and noticed her boot lace was loose. She bent down a bit and started to fix that.

Suddenly she heard an odd metal screeching sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. Bella looked up, startled. She saw several things simultaneously. Everything was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. She was able to absorb in clear detail of several things at once.

Edward Cullen was still standing five cars down from her, staring at her in horror. She noticed that bloody transvestite Shinigami perching on one of the buildings with his red hair flowing in the air, smiling at her and preparing his chainsaw type scythe to reap her soul. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot towards her. It was going to hit the tree behind her and she was standing between them. She didn't even have time to close her eyes.

Just before she heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the tree, something hit her, hard…but not from the direction she was expecting. She felt something solid and cold pinning her to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the pavement. A low curse made her aware that someone was with her, and the voice was impossible not to recognize.

Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of her, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from her face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging her, moved her leg for under the car. A groaning metallic thud hurt her ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt…exactly where, a second ago, her legs had been.

She looked up and saw Grell cursing her for surviving again and leaping in the air, swinging his scythe along the way. It was absolutely silent after that, for one long second, before the screaming began. In the abrupt chaos, she could hear more than one person shouting her name. But more clearly than all the yelling, she could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in her ear.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded strange even in her ears. Her heart was beating wildly. This must be nth time she came close to dying '…you must think it'll be easier the next time but trust me it never gets easy.' She thought sarcastically. She tried to sit up, and realized he was holding her against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"You can release me, now." She stated raising an eyebrow.

"You sure?" he asked as she struggled in his embrace. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"No, I didn't hit my head." She replied in her usual bored tone. He nodded before letting go.

"You are an idiot!" she hissed at him as they could hear the chaos around them.

Edward was slightly surprised by her reaction "Why? because I saved you? Did you want to die?" he asked in disbelieve.

"No and no. You are an idiot because you just risked your family's real identity for a stranger, you moron." She threw her hand up in the air in anger.

Edward kept staring at her with shock and horror filled eyes. "How?...what?...what are you talking about? Bella, I was standing with you when I pulled you out of the way." He said stammering.

"Yeah? Then hello, my name is mother Teresa." Bella answered her voice full of sarcasm.

They sat back and waited as they moved the van away from them in silent after that. When the paramedics finally reached them, Edward helped Bella stand up. She assured the paramedics that she just had some scratched and nothing more.

As she sat in the ambulance to get the scratches cleaned up, Charlie arrived, his panicked face desperate as he looked for Bella. When he finally found her his face relaxed slightly, obviously noticing that she wasn't injured. Even after multiple assurances that she was fine, Charlie insisted for her to get a full check up and the ambulance finally took her to the Forks Hospital.

Edward came along too, but he sat in the front. When they reached the hospital, he simply entered the hospital, promising the paramedics that he would have his father check him out. They put her in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on her arm and a thermometer under her tongue. After a range of x-rays and examinations, she was finally left at peace.

Unfortunately, that peace didn't last long as there was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to her. She recognized Tyler Crowley from her Government class and lunch table, looking horrible and covered in bandages.

When he saw Bella, he looked remorseful, "Bella, I'm so sorry!" he cried out..

"I'm fine, Tyler…**you** look awful, are **you** all right?" she forced the 'YOU' in her questions to divert the attention towards Tyler himself.

He ignored her question and started blabbering "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…"

"Don't worry about it; I'm fine. Nothing happened." She assured him hastily, not want this unwanted attention.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…" he asked widening his eyes, as if he can see the incident play out in front of his eyes again.

"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way." Bella mumbled.

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh, I didn't see him there." Tyler said, confused.

"Well, he was standing behind me. I guess it all happened so fast that your eyes didn't capture him standing there." She lied like a con artist.

"Jeez, I should apologize to him too," he groaned, "I nearly killed both of you."

She gave him a cold stern look and replied, "We're both fine Tyler, stop worrying."

Unfortunately, Tyler felt the need to keep apologizing, so she lay back and pretended to sleep, while counting backwards from 100. He kept mumbling his apologies, but at least he dropped his voice.

**=+ MES+=**

"… No one noticed...except for her. I had to stop the van, too, but again, nobody saw that...besides her. I'm...I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to put us in danger." Edward finished telling Carlisle about the incident, while apologizing again and again.

Carlisle circled the desk and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. 'You did the right thing. And it couldn't have been easy for you. I'm proud of you, Edward.' He assured his guilt filled son.

"She knows there's something...wrong with me." He explained like kid explaining about his doing to their parents.

"That doesn't matter. If we have to leave, we leave. What has she said?"

"After I saved her, she called me a moron for saving her and risking my family's real identity." Edward said in frustration. He still can't believe that she knows.

"Hmm…quiet an interesting young lady that is. Let's go and meet her." Carlisle said heading towards Bella's room with Edward in tow. As they entered Bella's room, there was a sight they would never forget in their life. They saw Bella punching Tyler in his nose first, and then on his jaw.

After that she straightened up and said "I hope, now that you've got your punishment, you'll stop apologizing." She then closed the curtain between her and Tyler's bed, and sat on that with an irritated huff.

The nurse started fussing over Tyler again, who by the way was still in shock. Edward and Carlisle had to get out of that room to stop themselves from laughing.

**=+ MES+=**

After they were done laughing, "I think I'm going to go talk to her…before she sees you," Edward said. Carlisle nodded absently, still looking over the x-rays. "Good idea. Hmm." I looked to see what had his interest.

'Look at all that! She seemed to have some serious injuries a few years ago and other than that, lots of broken leg, hands, contusions and so on. How many times did her mother drop her?' Carlisle laughed to himself at his joke. "I'm beginning to think the girl just has a really bad luck. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time." he said out loud.

When Edward got to the ER, Tyler was mumbling under his breath holding onto his now broken nose, still apologizing. The girl was trying to escape his remorse by pretending to sleep. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was not even, every now and then her fingers would twitch impatiently.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. Bella eyes flew open. Edward was standing at the foot of her bed, with an amused look.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry…" Tyler began. Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing her.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked, looking around her body to see if there was any injury.

"Nothing, I knew nothing happened to me. Dad insisted on full check up, and the results came out good." Bella explained, dazed or maybe hypnotized by his eyes, which were lost in her eyes too. Then from the corner of her eyes, she saw a doctor walked around the corner, and effectively breaking their connection. Both looked down, not looking at each other, and blushing. Well…she was blushing; he would have too if he was a human.

After a few second, Bella bit her lower lip, and looked up to see the doctor was young, blond… and more handsome than any movie star she had ever seen. Well almost as handsome as Sebastian. The doctor was pale, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. 'From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.' She thought to herself. 'Almost with same eye color. Hmm…that's an interesting development.' She added silently, as she looked at him with cold expression with no hint of her ogling.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "Your X-rays look good," he said. "Your other reports are good too. Does anything hurt?"

"No" Bella replied, scowling a bit.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room… you can go home with him now." He informed with a smile.

She nodded, hopping out of the bed, and without looking back at anyone, she headed towards the waiting room. Charlie jumped up from his seat as he saw her coming, and asked if reports were good. He escorted her out in the hall way as Bella assured him that she was fine.

"I'll go sign those discharge papers then…" Charlie said "You should probably call your mom." He advised.

Bella frowned, titling her head she asked "And why should I?" At Charlie's shrug, she asked "Did you tell her?" in disbelief.

Bella sighed in frustration and grumbled "God! She must be freaking out."

"Yeah. You call her. I'll see about those papers." Charlie says, and then Bella remembered that her father was not her legal guardian, Sebastian was. So they won't accept Charlie's sign. She looked back but Charlie was already gone. She decided to call Sebastian first, and then her mom.

As she turned the corner, she heard someone say "…fifteen kids saw that happen."

And then she heard a familiar voice reply "What was I supposed to do? Let her die?"

Bella looked up from her cell phone and saw Edward, his father and Rosalie Hale was discussing or more like scolding Edward for today's incident.

She saw Rosalie say "This isn't just about **you**. It's about all of us."

Bella saw Carlisle noticing her and saying to his kids "I think we should take this to my office." Edward and Rosalie turned and notice Bella standing about twenty feet from them.

"Dr. Cullen, Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked politely. Carlisle hesitated at first, and then leaving his kids standing, he approached Bella.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Actually Dr. Cullen, I needed some help." At Carlisle's nod, she explained. "um…my father is not my legal guardian. He knows about it but maybe due to tension, he forgot that part, and went to sign my discharge papers. I know they won't accept his signature, and he'll get humiliated. Can you stop him and maybe...take him to your office while I call my legal guardian?" she gave him a hopeful puppy look, with a polite smile.

"Eh…sure. You go call your guardian, and I'll handle the Chief. Edward will escort you to my cabin." He said indicating to Edward. Edward nodded. At Bella's silent and polite "Thank you", Carlisle goes to search for the Chief. Rosalie stormed towards Carlisle's cabin, while Edward stood where he was.

Bella looked at him as if to say "Told you, you were an idiot." She dials her loyal butler's number, while shaking her head. But before talking to Sebastian, she looked at the red-head boy and said "You don't need to be here. Go on. I'll be there in a few." Edward nodded and headed towards his destination.

**=+ MES+=**

10 minutes later, Bella opened the entrance door of Carlisle's cabin and saw Charlie and Carlisle were talking and laughing, Edward was standing at the window with his back facing them and Rosalie was standing behind Carlisle, browsing through medical books. They stopped to look at her. "He'll be here soon." Bella muttered before taking the seat beside Charlie.

"Charlie, if you don't mind…" Carlisle started hesitantly "Why does Bella has a different guardian? Was her custody passed to her mother after your divorce? Are we waiting for her to come here?"

"No actually…" Charlie started to explain but he was stopped by Bella who had placed her hand on his hand which was resting on the table and squeezed it, hard. Everyone saw that.

"I appreciate your help, Doctor. But I'm not comfortable sharing **MY** personal life with you…or your family for that matter. I don't trust you." Bella stated frostily. Rosalie sneered at her, at which Bella just raised her eyebrow. Charlie shifted in his chair, clearly uncomfortable.

Suddenly, all the vampires noticed a shift in the atmosphere. A smell very familiar to them. The smell….of death. Those three exchanged looks among themselves. Their reaction doesn't escape Bella's notice. She leant back and enjoyed watching them fidget in their place. A knock on the door gets their attention.

"That must be my guardian." Bella stated softly, not wanting to spook them more. "Come in!" She said loudly.

The door opened to reveal a handsome, tall, lean looking guy in classic butler uniform; Tail coat and all. Edward frowned remembering what he heard about Bella's butler before.

They saw they butler guy bow to Bella and say "Did you call for me, young mistress?"

"Yes. This is Sebastian, my legal guardian and butler" she said turning towards the Cullens "and they are some members of the Cullen family. Dr. Cullen, That's Rosalie Hale and…he's Edward Cullen, my classmate." She finished looking at her butler, whose eyes were glowing scarlet with a seductive smile on his lips.

They Cullens noticed the difference of smell and the eyes, and understood that said butler was anything but human. At first, they thought Sebastian was a vampire, but vampire's eyes don't glow. And he smelled eerie…like death. 'What is he?' thought Carlisle warily. Edward shrugged slightly in answer. Rosalie was render speechless.

"Sebastian, I need you to sign these discharge papers." Bella said handing over the papers.

"May I ask, why are in the hospital in the first place? As far as I recall, I dropped you off to school?" he asked teasingly.

"Some incident happened….nothing serious." She muttered looking quite interested in a small hole she found in the carpet.

"Mmhmm…I'm sure." He said signing the papers. "There you go, Doctor. Now may I take my young mistress home?" he asked, ever so politely. At Carlisle's nod, Sebastian pulled Bella from her chair and with a hand on her lower back he started guiding her out.

As Sebastian's natural touch on Bella's body, Edward was caught off guard by the wave of emotion that crashed over him. Bella stumbled forward unexpectedly, off-balance, into her butler's arms. Edward saw Sebastian caught and steadied her with an affectionate smile. As a result, envy flooded through him like a freight train. Sebastian glanced back with a knowing smile, and they left.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. I really hope you liked Sebastian X Bella lemon (:…:)**

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**Next, there will be possible rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this story. If it's a trigger don't bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise _**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I don't have any Beta or pre-reader, so the mistakes are mine. Just endure them. If you know how to read, I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say.**

**Now some of you might get irritated. But this story is about a three way relationship between Edward, Bella and Sebastian. If you had read the summery, then you should get the idea before reading it. Don't like, don't read.**

**=+ MES+=**

The Cullen family was sitting around their dining table. No...Not for the purpose it was made; they use this room as their meeting room. The atmosphere was so tense that it could be cut with a knife.

"I never felt someone so…so powerful…I mean, he oozes power and authority. He has an aura about him that screams intimidating." Carlisle said, sounding more intrigued than concerned.

"The way his eyes glowed…and by his knowing smile…why do I feel like he knew what we are?" Rosalie asked gripping Emmett's arm.

"And how does Bella know him?" Edward asked. Jasper could feel jealousy and envy radiating from his brother.

"Why are you jealous, Edward?" Jasper asked loudly, intending on letting everyone know. Edward glares at his empathic brother and says "I'm not feeling jealous, Jasper." Jasper just raises his eyebrow.

"Alice what do you see?" Esme asked, concerned for her family.

Alice stares blankly for a while then shakes her head "I can't see him….in fact I can't see Bella either after she leaves school. I can see her during school hours but after that…no. it's like whenever he's with her, I can't see her. It scares me." She said in a trembling voice, making Jasper tighten his hold on her.

"I think, we should invite Bella and her butler, Sebastian here to talk." Carlisle suggests.

"Are you sure, it's not for the sake of science?" Asked Emmett teasingly. Everyone either smirks or chuckles at that. Carlisle just shrugs guiltily.

**=+ MES+=**

**That night at Swan house:**

"My my, little love. Are you a naughty one?" Sebastian picked her up on his lap and started caressing her face lovingly. "So pure. So troubled. Are others disturbs you, my dear? Do you want me to protect you and keep you with me forever?" He says seductively to her.

Charlie was sitting on the couch a few feet away from Sebastian, watching baseball with Bella "Is it necessary for him to keep molesting female cats?" he asked, slightly irritated at the display.

Bella chuckled "Not only female cats, dad."

"Ughh…so let me guess? He asked us to order pizza, so he can play with that cat?" he asked grumpily. Bella just nods without removing her eyes from the screen.

"Unbelievable!" Charlie grumbles. "He has some **serious** obsession with cats." He adds, mostly to himself. Sebastian lost in his cat world didn't hear any of that conversation.

"Do you seriously want to move out? I mean, you just came here…" Charlie trailed off.

"Dad," she sighed "Your house doesn't have space. I've been stay in places where I had a library at my disposal, a media room and so on. This house is so small that it suffocates me. And it's not like I'm moving to another town or something. I'll be just 10 minutes away." She explained "you don't even stay home long enough to spend time with me. So why should I bother, anyway?"

Charlie felt guilty and nodded "But I want to have breakfast together." He murmured.

"Of course dad." Bella agreed giving her father a hug.

"You sure, he'll remember to feed you?" he asked pointing towards Sebastian, making Bella laugh.

**=+ MES+=**

The next day, when the Cullens arrived school, they started acting differently with Bella, making her suspicious. No, they didn't ignore Bella; in fact they were very friendly. Alice was the friendliest of them all. Bella was slightly disturbed by this improvement. Bella noticed that Jasper was wary of her, but offered her a good morning. Rosalie's 'good morning' was a reserved and cautious. Emmett's greeting was boisterous.

But it was Edward's behavior that disturbed Bella the most. He greeted her 'good morning' with a smile and proceeds to walk her to her first class. Bella sighed, irritated "Let me guess. Either you're trying to see if I'll gossip about your special power to other students or not; or you want to know about Sebastian and don't want any enemy." Bella said dragging Edward to an empty room.

"The second one." Edward replied. "Our family is concerned. We don't want any unnecessary trouble or enemy, when we can be allies…friends even." Edward explained patiently.

"Give me one reason to trust you and I'll bring Sebastian to your house myself." Bella said folding her hands under her breasts, which distracts Edward for a slight second.

Edward took a deep breath, as if to prepare him for a war "We are vampires, me and my whole family. We're not blood related of course…And we don't feed on human…we feed on animals. In our world, we're called vegetarians." He finishes with a nod.

Bella stares at him for a few seconds, and then nodded. "I'll meet your family tomorrow afternoon, at my new home. I'll massage you the address." She said calmly.

Edward was surprised with her behavior. He thought she would at least act differently. But then again, Bella was different from all the humans he ever met.

"Your number would be…?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow, that snaps Edward out of his daze and he tell her his number. After saving that in her phone, she nods and left the room, leaving a confused Edward behind.

**=+ MES+=**

In the first class, Jessica made Bella and every female friend of hers, aware of another event looming on the horizon, 'The Girl's choice spring dance'. Jessica personally asked Bella for her permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.

"Are you sure you don't mind… I mean…you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when Bella told her that she didn't care in the least.

"No, Jess, I'm not going, I've more important things to do, other than silly dances." She assured Jessica. Bella had plans for that particular day.

"What's so important than spring dance? Come on, Bella! It will be really fun." She tried to convince Bella; halfheartedly but she did try.

"**You **have fun with Mike," Bella encouraged teasingly. "You two make a cute couple." She complimented. Bella knew that'll get Jessica distracted.

"Really? You think so?" Jessica asked; her eyes wide and jaws dropped apart. Bella just nodded. Jessica gave a screech and pulled Bella in a tight hug.

The next day, Bella was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by Bella's side between classes, without saying anything. She asked a few times but Jessica just shook her head in negative, while her lower lips trembled like she was about to cry. Her reaction alone proved that Mike had turned her down. Bella asked Jessica if she can help but Jessica just shook her head again. Bella's suspicion was confirmed during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with others. Mike was unusually quiet too.

Mike was still quiet as he walked with Bella to the next class, the uncomfortable look on his face seemed like a bad sign to her. But he didn't broach the subject until she was in her seat. He perched on her desk making her give him a questioning look.

As always, Bella was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of her imagination. Before Mike could say anything, she turned towards Edward and said "Did you do today's project?"

Edward looked surprised. He softly replied "Yeah."

"I did too but there's some stuff that I never read before. Mind if you check?" she asked, like every classmate or lab partner would ask each other.

Edward felt happy with her normal behavior. Despite of knowing that he was a vampire, she didn't treat him differently. "Yeah. Give me."

Bella handed him her project and turned to Mike "Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to talk." At Bella's nod, he started "So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with Jessica. But may I ask? Why are you telling me this?"

"Well…" He floundered as he examined Bella's curious face, clearly not happy with her response. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that? Oh my god! Don't tell me…" Bella looked around before leaning closer and whispering "That you're gay! Who's the lucky guy?" From the corner of her eyes, she could see Edward shaking with silent laughter.

Mike's face turned bright red as he looked down again. "No, I'm not gay. I was just wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."

Bella's eyebrow twitched as extreme irritation filled her. She saw, from the corner of her eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in her direction, he's no longer laughing.

"Just because you want to play with the shiny new toy, you asked you'll think about it to the girl who's almost in love with you? Mike, I think you should tell her yes. Maybe you don't love her like she does you but finding someone who loves us for us, is rare. Don't lose it." Bella said compassionately.

"I'll say yes to her but did **you** already ask someone?" Mike's eyes flickered in Edward's direction, making Bella give him a disbelieving look.

"No," Bella sighed "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

"I'm going to Los Angeles that Saturday, To Disneyland." she explained with a bored look.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"No," I said. "It's my butler's birthday and I promised I'll take him there. So, you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude. After this class, remember to say yes to her."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. Bella closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to push the irritation out of her head.

"You're really going to Disneyland?" Edward asked silently after the class started. Bella's lip twitched in a small smile as she shook her head. Edward chuckled. The rest of the class went away in a normal pace.

Bella was waiting for Sebastian to pick her up in the parking lot. She had sent Edward the address of her new home. She put down her phone in her pocket and she almost had a stroke when she rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of the wall. Then she realized it was just Eric. She walked towards him and said "Hey, Eric, why are you standing here and not in your car?"

"Hi, Bella. Um…" he replied self consciously; there was an uncomfortable edge in his voice.

"What's up?"Bella asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me." His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls' choice," She said, emotionlessly.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

"Then why are you asking? Look, Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to

be in Los Angeles that day."

"Oh," he said. "Well, Bye." He slouched off, back toward the school.

Bella heard a low chuckle. She turned around and Sebastian was leaning against the car with an amused expression on his face. "Why didn't you say yes, my lady? I just don't understand you." He said shaking his head.

"Oh Sebastian! I'm sure you understand how I feel. After all…"Bella looked up at him through her eye lashes, innocently "You feel the same whenever Grell proposes you."

Sebastian looked paled at the thought of that transvestite shinigami "Point taken, young mistress." He replied grumpily.

He opened the door for her. As Bella went to get inside, someone grab onto her wrist, making Bella halt her movement. Bella turned around and first thing she saw was Edward walking past them, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together as if to stop his laughter from coming out.

Bella looked towards her wrist and saw a dark colored hand holding her. She looked up at the owner's face and saw it was Tyler

"Yes, Tyler? How may I help you?" she asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask you something" He grinned. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." her voice was sharper than before.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted shrugging shamelessly.

"Then why..." Bella eyes went wide in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

"Sorry, Tyler," She said, not hiding her irritation. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

And before Bella could respond, he was walking back to his car. She was shocked. "Sebastian, just get me home!" She ordered getting in the car, where her butler was laughing his ass off. "NOW SEBASTIAN!" she shouted.

"Certainly, my lady." He replied before starting the car.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than previous chapters.**

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**{THERE will be rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this chapter. If it's a trigger DON'T bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise(_)}**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I don't have any Beta or pre-reader, so the mistakes are mine. Just endure them. If you know how to read, I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say.**

**Now some of you might get irritated. But this story is about a three way relationship between Edward, Bella and Sebastian. If you had read the summery, then you should get the idea before reading it. Don't like, don't read.**

**One more important thing if you haven't noticed yet. Sebastian talks in British English.**

**=+ MES+=**

The red Mercedes stopped in front of a three story house. It was a combination of wood and glass modern house. Bella smiled widely. "Aww, Bassy. I love this." She said, dazed.

Sebastian grimaced "Isabella!" he whines "Stop calling me with that disgusting name." he frowns, thoroughly disgusted.

"Give me a tour and I promise to not call you 'Bassy' for next two weeks." Bella teased, baiting him.

"And I am the one called demon." He sighs opening the door.

He led her inside and started their tour with the foyer. The foyer was colored with dark crème and decorated with gold framed mirror, some vase with fake gold flowers and shoe rack. Bella looks at the details with a soft pleased smile on her face. She didn't need to say that she approves, her expression was enough for Sebastian to know. He exhales in slight relief.

They enter the living room. One side of the room was fully made of glass, which dominants the room. The wood beams up on the roof gave it a rugged look. Soft crème couch and love seats were placed together with a curved wood table between them. A fire place not so far from them. The matching crème carpet made the couches look like an island on the shinny wood floor. Bella touched the couch heads and looked around with a blessed smile. Sebastian smiled watching her too.

They head towards the kitchen next. The kitchen had a huge window behind the stove, spreading lights in the room. The wall was painted in dark brown color, where crème color cabinets decorate the kitchen. Modern appliances are in the same color to give it a warm and inviting look. Sebastian shows her the extra room at the hall. It had a washing machine and drier in crème color and the room was painted soft golden.

They move up the stairs. Sebastian led her to the master bedroom, which was hers. "Master Bedroom…Your room." He said opening the door. The wall which held the 8x15 feet window was painted in light brown color. The wall opposite to the king side bed was white colored with a 40" LCD TV which was framed in a gold frame. The bed sheet was light crème color with dark brown cover and pillows. A matching dark brown couch on the opposite side of the room. The wall behind her bed was decorated by woods. Sebastian shows her the huge closet and bathroom with Jacuzzi tub.

He then led her to the library, which was decorated with wood selves in of the one wall, from floor to the roof. The room as colored in gold and had a crème color carpet on the wooden floor. Two dark brown couches and a glass table sits against the wall opposite from the shelves. The room was dominated with the glass window opposite to the entrance and to the left of the couches and to the right of the selves.

Sebastian then shows her the media room, gym, dining room, office room, study, other three guest rooms and his own room. Bella held a huge smile on her face the whole time. "I love it, Sebastian. It's beautiful." She said softly.

"If I couldn't do this much, then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian replied, as if he even found that idea of failure ridicules.

"I hope you have arranged to build a perfect house for your cats in the backyard." She said, keeping her face straight. Sebastian smiled sheepishly and nods. She smirked at his predictable behavior. 'Sebastian and his cat obsession' she thought smiling.

"Is the pantry full?" Bella asked looking around as they get down on the first floor.

"Everything it ready to be used, my lady. I've gotten your stuff from Chief's house and placed them in their places in this house. I've filled the pantry; electric connection, water connection, internet connection and everything thing one might need is already placed. Let me give you a bath, then while you finish your homework, I can make you something to eat." He said with a pleasant smile.

"I can take a shower. Go make me something to eat. The Cullens will be here in a two hours. They are vampires, and prefers animal blood. Go find something to serve them. And Sebastian…act befittingly today, that's an order." She orders going up the stairs.

"Yes, my lady." He replied with his hand on his chest.

**=+=MES=+=**

Bella was sitting in the living room, sipping of tea while reading one of her novels. Sebastian was somewhere in the kitchen. Sebastian entered and announced "They shall be here in a few minutes." She nods not looking up.

"Are you certain about this, young mistress? I could just kill them all if you order." He offered.

"I thought you knew by now that I'm not quite like your previous sadist masters. I don't care to bully someone without necessary. What if in the long run we need them? I want them as my ally and not enemy." Bella says closing her book. "Why this unwanted will to kill them is coming from?" she titled her head, giving her butler a curious look.

"One of them fancy you and I don't like it." He announced.

Bella smirked "Hmm….my, my Sebastian. Are you jealous?"

"They are here." He said frowning before living the room to welcome their guests.

Sebastian opens the door with one of his fake polite smiles "Welcome to the Swan house." He says leading them inside. Esme looks around the decoration. From her expression it was clear she was impressed. Jasper and Rosalie were cautious; Emmett was excited like a kid in the entrance of Disney land; Edward was eager to see Bella again. Sebastian frowned at Edward's thought. When Bella ordered him to act befittingly, it meant to do whatever means necessary. He decided to read their minds to finding out their intentions should be the first thing he should do. The thoughts of the Cullens are interesting.

The leader Carlisle in excited to know about something new and want to investigate and test with science 'he's science geek' Sebastian decided. His wife was excited to meet someone who knew their real identity and was impressed with the décor. 'Average mom'; Rosalie and Jasper were worried for their family's safety 'for different reasons"; Emmett was beyond excited like a kid who got a new puppy 'Seems like in sugar high'; Alice was vibrating with excitement in the thought of s new friend and all the shopping they could do. Sebastian chuckled at that thought "Good luck trying to take her to shopping." He thought smirking. It was Edward's thoughts that made a deep frown come on his expression. Edward was interested in Bella and wanted to court her. Sebastian exhaled an annoyed breath.

When they enter the living room Bella gets up from her place of the couch "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Welcome to my house."

"Good to see you again, Isabella." Carlisle gives her a warm smile "This is my wife, Esme. Call us Carlisle and Esme." He gestures towards his wife.

"Hello Isabella, it's nice to meet you." Esme gives her a motherly smile.

"Please, call me Bella. Seb….?" She turns around and sweat dropped watching her butler with a creepy smile plastered on his face "What's with that rapist smile?" She asked, clearly freaked out.

"My, my. It seems I was born with it, young mistress." He replied, keeping his smile on place.

Bella glares at him "Sebastian?"

"Oh! My apologies. I'll be right on it." He says before leaving the room.

Bella shakes her head and turned towards the Cullens "Please have a seat. So…um…I guess you have some questions you guys wanted to ask?" She asked.

"Bella, I want to know how you knew that we are not human." Carlisle Ask, sitting forward on his seat.

"First Edward's changing eye color, then I noticed that when they were black, he had dark circles but when he had golden eyes he looked healthy. And then of course, during the van accident, how he ran to my rescue so fast, like in a blink of eye he was by my side and how he shielded me by stopping the van with his hand." She explained "What the hell were you thinking by the way?" she asked looking at Edward.

"I don't know actually. My instinct took over. Before I knew what was happening, I was there with you and my hand was pushing against the van stopping it." He explained.

"Why would your instinct make you do that?" Bella titled her head, like a curious kitten.

"After all the trouble, curiosity finally killed the cat." said Sebastian pushing in a food trolley.

"Please have some beverage."Bella offered.

"You do know that we don't intake human food, right?" Jasper asked, disgusted by the thought of eating human food.

Bella smirked like a sadist at him "Oh my! What kind of host do you think I am? I would never force you to intake dirt." She says in a sweet tone with a creepy smile. "Please, accept it." She added.

"Sure." Edward says first, nodding at Sebastian.

"As beverage today, we have freshly required mountain lion and grizzly bear. Which would you care for?" Sebastian offered with a warm smile like a good butler. Like he was offering them tea. He shocked the Cullens out of their body.

"Um…mountain lion?" Edward stuttered. He wanted to know how Mr. Butler got that.

"Indeed. Good choice." Sebastian praised, serving Edward a cup of mountain lion blood.

Carlisle looked to see Bella's reaction to all this and saw her sitting there with a bored expression. He was curious about her. Any other human would have gagged or be disgusted by watching them intake blood but she was sitting there like the Cullens were having tea.

After serving all the Cullens, Sebastian approached his mistress, "Today I have Jackson's Earl grey." He informed serving her a cup of tea.

"Sebastian?" Bella looks up at her butler "Some coffee would be nice. If I drink anymore tea, I'm gonna have tea leaves growing out of my ears." She says with a hopeful smile.

Sebastian sighed "Indeed, my lady." He says before leaving the room with his trolley.

"What were you saying about instinct, by the way?" Bella asked getting back to their previous conversation.

"From experience, it seems as though Edward reacted that way to keep his mate safe." Carlisle explained.

"You think I'm Edward's mate, and that's why he saved me?" Bella inquires.

"Exactly, none of the other vampires there reacted like that, and they probably wouldn't have been fast enough to save you even if they had because they would have had to make a conscious decision. Edward acted on instinct, and the most likely reason for that is because you are his mate." He explained.

"How can you be so sure that I'm his mate? I mean, Sebastian would've done that too if her was there. Does that make me his mate too?" Bella asks taking the coffee mug from Sebastian's hand, who entered the room silently and went to stand behind his mistress.

Carlisle looked confused and Edward didn't look pleased with that information. They exchanged looks with each other, not quite sure how to react.

Bella sighed "Topic change?" she offered, making all of them sighs in relief.

"Um…we…um…our smelling sense and every other sense is much more advanced from human's. And your butler, he smells nothing like we every smelt before. He has an aura. A threatening, authorative one. We are curious what he is? And how you have him do everything thing you want like that? Do you have some power or something?" Carlisle asked, finally expressing his curiosity, the main reason for coming here.

"First, my butler, SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS is a demon. That would explain the aura you talking about."

Her answer made Esme gasp and other widening their eyes. Each mate grabbed on to their mates.

"As for how I have him do whatever I like and my power, I'll have to tell you the whole story for theat. You sure you want to know?" She asked raising her eyebrow, as she leaned to her right on the couch handle and rested her head on her hand.

"We would like to know, how you got a badass demon do stuff for you?" Emmett exclaimed enthusiastically.

{***GRAPHIC GORE AND RAPE SCENES…AVOIDE IF IT'S TRIGGER****}

Bella gave him a small smile and started "When I was born, my parent wanted to know about my intelligence as a precautionary step. The doctor informed that I was a gifted genius. Where normal human use 25% of their brain, I have the ability to use up to 85% and that I needed special care and special schooling to grow on my intelligence. When I was 6 months old, I was already walking and talking. By 8 month I was reading and spelling. After discussing about my future and their marriage's future, my parents decided to separate and since dad was the chief of police here, mom decided to leave the town and go to some bigger city. So my mom left with me when I was only a 9 months old. They knew in a small town my intelligence wouldn't have ever flourish. I was called a baby genius. So after my mom moved to Phoenix, she admitted me to an institute called INTELLIGENCE OF CENTURY. INTELLIGENCE OF CENTURY was a boarding school for extra brilliant kids from all over the world. They teach and protect these children and give them perfect jobs after we graduate from there. Since then I've been studying there. At the age of six, I had finished my middle school studies and almost half of my high school studies.

Three and half years from now, 15 top ranked kids were chosen to work on a project for NASA. At only 14 year old, I was the top of them all in intelligence. We 15 would spend all day and night together, making plans, blue prints and etc. We became best friends in now time. Our team was the most intelligent team of this world." She stopped to wipe out the single tear from her cheek.

She got up from her seat and went to the window, with her back to them, she continued "I don't know how but two years and half months ago, a few gang of scientists found out about our secret team. They were jealous and curious of us. They wanted to do tests on us. But after taking us forcefully, they knew they won't be able to return us to our families without going to jail. So they contacted a human trafficking gang to get rid of us after they were done with us. The human trafficking gang was known for putting kids for prostitutions. They agree with the scientists only if they could make some money off of the kids selling their virginity to their clients and then the scientists could have them back. The scientists agreed without hesitation. With that in mind, they hatched a plan to kidnap us and kill everyone else in the institute." Bella took deep breaths.

"What happened after that?" asked Carlisle standing up. Other stood from their place too. Rosalie was trembling in Emmett's arms already, knowing what was to come. Edward's instinct wanted to force out from his body and kill those bustards.

"Two years ago, they attacked and burned the institute. Our team was in library that day. Due to fire we didn't know what to do. It was chaos. Then some people dressed in firefighter uniform came and told us, they were there to rescue us. Placing our trust on them, without inquiring anymore, we went with them. Outside they shove us all in a mini bus. We found that a little strange but before we could think anymore, a sweet smell reached our nose and next thing we know, everything had turned black. After a few hours or maybe day later, we all were bound to each other and then they told us everything, all while laughing at how the most intelligent kids were nothing but the most stupid bunch of kids. They took us somewhere and after reaching their destination, they released that chloroform again and we passed out." Bella shuddered as if reliving those events again.

"Next when I woke up, I…I was tied to a bed. A big fat guy was giving money to one of the familiar looking guy. I recognized him. He was one of our kidnappers. When he saw me watching them, he winked at me and said "Enjoy." and left. I told my dad that it was only 5 days and changed a few things while telling him. But the truth is, for the next one month, I was raped with everything humanly possible. First him, then his friends, his sons, his…" she took a shuddering breath "Dogs, his cane, his servants, his horse, his BDSM stuff and so on. After the first 10 times, I was numb. It was like I was watching them happening to me but couldn't do anything to help myself."

"That bustard!" Rosalie yelled out angrily, coming close to Bella. She could only imagine what Bella must have been through only at the age of 14. She was 18 when she was raped by her fiancé and his friends. But it only happened once…not again and again. "How are you still sane?" She asked in amazement and sympathy.

Bella started again, "After he was done with me, he returned me to those human trafficking gang, where my other friends had returned at the same day. They, like me, were thoroughly raped and bitten. After enjoying us all themselves for a few more days, they handed us over to those scientists. The scientists were like hungry wolves, they descended on us with every test imaginable. For next 2 months, we were poked and probed and so on. They even cut open Eva, one of us 15 to see how our brain works." Bella sniffed thinking how horrible it was.

A handkerchief appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw Sebastian held the handkerchief to her and his eyes were glowing crimson. She took the handkerchief from him and patted his chest with other hand, making his eyes come to its previous maroon shade. She smiled at his protectiveness and started again, "When after all these tests they didn't find anything, they just wanted to get rid of us. So they gave us to those human trafficking bustards. Those monsters had a new group of clients. A cult, who wanted some humans to scarifies to summon a demon who would do their binding. 13 of us were sold to that cult. Brandon died because one of the kidnappers kicked him in the gut with extra force. He died on spot." Bella whispered, tearing up at the death of one of her friends.

"There were boys too in your group of 15?" asked Jasper in disbelieve.

Bella nodded "8 boys and 7 girls."

"God! God rest those souls." Esme whimpered.

"They put us all in a cage like animals. After two days, at midnight they started sacrificing my friends by slashing their throats and putting a dagger by their hearts. One by one my 10 friends were death. Tia, Jim and I were the last ones. Jim was 16 and Tia was 17. They used to love me as their little sister. When those monsters came for their next victim, Jim and Tia shoved me behind them and stood in front of me. They fought when those guys tried to pry them away from me. First Tia, and then Jim were sacrificed. Nothing happened. No demon came. The cult members got angry at their leader. I heard the leader say "I don't understand. The condition for summoning a demon is perfect tonight. In fact, the conditions for summoning a high-level demon will not be this good in next 100 years once tonight ends." I saw the cult members whispering against themselves, when one of them suggested "Why don't we use our last sacrifices as sex bait for the demon?" they agreed. When they laid me down to that stone table, they injected some kind of stuff in my body for arousal and started touching me." Bella stopped talking everyone saw her eyes hardening and filling with extreme hatred "By then I had lost my faith in God. I started yelling in my mind about 'why we should have to die? Why no one ever comes to rescue us? Why god didn't save us? What was he doing up there?' An unknown wrath bubbled inside me thinking about all those innocent lives that have gone to waste just because of their greed. I yelled for one last time "There is no such thing as GOD…so I don't care 'who'…it doesn't even matter 'how'…just save me. KILL THEM…KILL THEM…I WANT REVENGE!""Bella finished with a deep breath.

With a slight smile, she turned to look at others "Suddenly the lights went off. I could feel the earth moving wildly and then…silence. When the light came I saw a tall dark shadow like figure snatching something silver glow from one of the member's body. His body fell down lifeless. It roared and asked **"Who summoned me here?"** Each member said they did but it just shook his head and said **"NO. It's someone's wrath that summoned me here" **it said. After looking around, it came to stand in front of me and said **"It's you, isn't it?"** I didn't answer. He took one of the member's coats and covered me with it before removing the binds from my wrists and ankles. I kept looking at him. **"Get out of here"** it said before turning to go back, when I yelled "Stop.". It stopped and looked at me. "I want you to protect me and help me get revenge from all of them." I said. It was silent for a while, then he asked **"what am I gonna get in return?"** "Anything." I replied. He said **"I want your soul. It's unique; I want it to be mine. I want to keep it as mine."** "Then you can have it when I finish those who are responsible for my friends' death and my humiliations." I replied. I heard the seductive voice chuckle. His voice echoed through the room. It was like velvet…dark velvet. It said **"My, my, what a small mistress! You have summoned after all. Well…as you wish. But remember since you have summoned me, this fact won't change for eternity and as a result you will not be able to go to heaven. You shall be residing in the darkness in me, while I stay in hell. So let me ask again, do you wish to form a contract with me?"** He said. "I do…I don't wish to go to heaven. Darkness will suit me just fine." He then took my left wrist and placed his left pump on it. A strange pain shoot through my body for a second then it was gone. When he removed his hand it was here." She said showing everyone the Faustus mark. Carlisle took her hand and examined the mark. Edward and other came close to have a clear view.

"He then placed a hand on his chest and knelt in front of me after coming in his human form and said **"From this day forward I, Sebastian Michaelis, shall be your loyal servant. I shall never lie to you, for demons don't lie. I shall never betray you. I swear to you, my life shall be your shield and my body shall be your sword. I shall take care of your every need as your butler. You may summon me whenever wherever you want with this mark. Even when you find no one, I WILL always be there with you. Now, your first order?" **"KILL THEM" I yelled out. One by one he killed everyone in that room and then…and then he took me to the closest hotel bathed me, fed me and after that, returned home with me." Bella finished.

"Now you know how I got him wrapped around my will. He has the same contract mark on his right hand too." Sebastian removes his glove from his right hand with his teeth and shows them the mark. "We've been searching for these scientists and human trafficking assholes since then. The first year wasn't easy. I couldn't be anywhere near any man, without Sebastian. The nightmares are still horrible. Only Sebastian can calm me down during those panic attacks. My name was in the 'to die' list of a grim reaper that day. Sebastian knows that shinigami from before, so he scares it way most of the times. But when Sebastian isn't around me, he keeps trying to kill me and reap my soul. That van accident was one of them. I saw him perched on the school building, swinging his…her…his…whatever's death scythe." Bella explained.

"You sound confused with that grim reaper's gender." Alice said, curious.

"He's transvestite." Sebastian said making face.

"He has hots for Sebastian." Bella said patting on the cheek of her demon. Poor thing!

"Asks for any help, if you want. We'll help you. This type of human shouldn't even be alive." Rosalie and Jasper offered shocking their other family members, since these two are the least welcoming person.

"They are right. If anything we can do…please do not hesitate to ask. Mr. Sebastian, you too. Count us as your ally." Carlisle said. Other nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you for wanting to help my mistress. Please have some more beverages. I required them especially for you." Sebastian says with a shit eating grin, making everyone sweat drop.

**A/N: Hope I didn't scar anyone from life. If it was trigger then it's your fault for reading even after I warned before.**

**I would like to know what you thought about this chapter. So please leave some review about this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**{THERE will be rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this chapter. If it's a trigger DON'T bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise(_)}**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I don't have any Beta or pre-reader, so the mistakes are mine. Just endure them. If you know how to read, I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say.**

**Now some of you might get irritated. But this story is about a three way relationship between Edward, Bella and Sebastian. If you had read the summery, then you should get the idea before reading it. Don't like, don't read.**

**One more important thing if you haven't noticed yet. Sebastian talks in British English.**

**=+=MES=+=**

Charlie had just left after their daily breakfast. He begrudgingly accepted that Bella's new house was much, much better than his own. Bella was still smirking to herself thinking about her father's reaction.

"My lady?"

"Hey Sebastian, I'm sure you loved Charlie's reaction." Bella smirked at her ever loyal demon.

"Human's are amusing creatures, my lady." Bella nods drinking her tea. "Young mistress, I have something that I want to give you. Here" Sebastian says handing Bella a velvet box.

Bella gives him a curious look. At his nod, she opens the box and black rose cameo pendent and earrings with a matching ring. "It's beautiful. Why did you feel like giving me gifts all of a sudden?" she raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"The way human on earth have Valentine's day, we have the same in hell. Every demon gives a gift to their mates and those gifts works as protection; also as a mark of the demon's mate." Sebastian explained nonchalantly.

"You're one sneaky bastard, aren't you?" Bella smiled.

"I told you before that I want you as my mate. You were born to be my mate. Once this contract gets over, your soul will be mine to do as I please, and I want to turn you into a demoness. I shall be taking you with me." He says darkly.

"And I'll be going with you without any complain." Bella says smiling. She hands over the box to him. He put on the pendant and earrings on her with his hand.

"So…you are not interested in that certain vampire?" he asked when he was behind her.

"Oh…so valentine's day or not, all this is being done to lay your claim on me, huh?" she teased as he knelt beside her left side. He didn't say anything just took her left hand and slid that ring on her middle finger.

"If I had to lay my claim on you to show him, I would have gladly give you a cum shower." He pouts.

"Aaaannnnddd back to your perverted self." Bella says in a sing song voice.

"You know you never answered my question."

"I…I like the way he came to save me, as if he would die if anything had happened to me. You should have seen his expression, Sebastian. You saved me the first time because we made a contract. Later you became attracted to me. But he didn't have to save me, yet he did. Even though I act bitchy and irritated with him, I crave to see him every morning even though I never confessed that to myself. The way he looks at me, when we sit side by side in class, my whole body becomes very aware of his every movement. I feel the same way bout you too. And I can't stop myself. I just can't help but feel so….so safe with the two of you, you know?"

Sebastian's eyes glows in irritation as he dead pans at her "Hurry up mistress or you'll be late for class." He says bitingly. Bella lifts her left hand and smiles looking at the ring. "Thanks for the jewelry and listening" He nods and goes to get the car ready.

**=+=MES=+=**

Jessica was telling Bella about Mike saying 'yes' to her as she and Bella entered the cafeteria. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans; Lauren and Angela had asked the Tyler and Eric, and they were all going together. Bella just responded with 'ohs' and that's goods'.

Sudden disappointment flooded through her as her eyes looked on the Cullens table. The other four were there, but Edward was not. 'Had he gone home? I thought he'd like to talk about yesterday! Uuughhh...I guess I do have a tiny bit of an interest on a certain vampire as Sebastian claimed.' Bella thought sighing.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, finally breaking through Bella's train of thought. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

Bella's head snapped up. She followed Jessica's gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at her from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught her eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for her to join him. As she gave him a curious look, he winked.

"Does he mean **you**?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," she says in her usual detached tone. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."

Bella could feel Jessica staring after her as she walked up to Edward. When she reached his table, "Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.

Bella sits down, watching him with curiously. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. But then…she does live with Sebastian, who if he wasn't a demon then he would've been a sex god.

"Trying to give heart attack to human girls of Forks' high?" Bella finally asked smirking.

"Well…if it might be an added bonus" He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "But I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

"Translation: Since we're being ally, then we should try to be friends; even if it hurts the shit out of you?" Bella says placing her hands on the table.

"I know." Edward smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"You're the mind reader; you tell me what are they thinking?" Bella say resting her head in her knuckle. She could feel her so-called friends' stares boring into them.

"Think about it carefully. I may not give you back, and why I am not surprised about you knowing about my ability?" he said with a wicked glint in his eyes as he smiled like a teen boy.

Bella chuckled "Sebastian." She explained in one word. Edward nods in understanding. "Tell me some secret, Edward." She says softly.

"You smell amazing to me. You're my singer." He says with a grimace.

Bella tilts her head in confusion, "But I can't sing…"

"um…no…not that singer. Your blood sings to me. Every vampire has one or two singer, whose blood sings for them so strongly that it becomes quite impossible for the vampire to resist." He explained.

"But…you seem quite okay right now."

"I am okay at the moment. But I'm still dangerous. The first day, I was thirsty and your scent came up to me when I was least prepared. I was this close to kill you. But then I thought about how much Esme and Carlisle will be disappointed in me, so I stopped myself and ran as fast as I could from Forks' after school, and went to Alaska to our extended family." he explained apologetically.

"You're forgiven for the first day then. You did save my life, you know. I never thanked you for that." Bella places her hand on his cold ones "thanks a lot for saving me that day Edward. I must have sounded like an ungrateful bitch at that moment but I'm truly grateful for what you did for me. I was just worried about you…I…I mean your family and reputation." She said squeezing his hand lightly. Edward looks at their hands; he turns his hand and links it with hers. They could feel the crackling electricity between them.

Bella gulped looking in his eye, she felt herself losing in them. Edward licked his lower lip unconsciously bringing her attention to them. She bit down on her lower lip in reaction. Edward tightened his hold on her hand as they both leaned closer, looking at each other's lips.

**=+=MES=+=**

Jasper squirmed in his chair. Edward and Bella's emotions were screaming desire like prairie fire, making poor Jasper suffer.

"Come on! Let's go out." Alice says tugging him out of the cafeteria.

"I never knew our prude younger brother had it in him" Emmett says, amused.

"Don't tease him now. Come on." Rosalie scolds him and tugged him out of the cafeteria too.

**=+=MES=+=**

When their lips meet, it was like fire crackers exploded. They closed their eyes and lost themselves in a passionate but tender kiss. There was nothing fast in that kiss. Softly they sucked on each other's lips. After a few seconds, Edward wanted to try something. He pushed for entrance in her lips. Bella didn't stop him but she didn't push hers in his mouth. She didn't want to torture him by testing his hunger. Edward was in bliss exploring her mouth with his tongue. She tasted amazing, (and not in a food way.) Edward became aware of the tightening in his pants. He slowly pulled away and they both took deep breaths

"Wow!" he whispered. She just nodded. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." He said place one more kiss on her lips and moves back to his seat. Bella pulled back too, blushing deep red and sucking on her lower lip. 

Bella looked up and they stared at each other, smiling shyly. He suddenly glanced over her shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.

"What?"

"Your male friends are cursing me for being born." He snickered again.

"And female friends?"

"They are jealous of you, especially Lauren and Jessica. Angela seems happy for us." He replied smiling.

After a few minutes, Bella noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. She jumped to her feet. "We're going to be late."

"Let's not go to the class today," he suggested.

"Why not?" Bella asked frowning.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then; especially the day they are blood typing." He smiled up at her mischievously.

"May I join you in ditching?"

"Please." He stands up and takes her hand in his, softly smiling. He led her to his car. Helping her in, he gets into the driver's seat. He turned the heater on as Bella leans back in her seat closing her eyes.

"So…wanna tell me about the whole 'your butler wanting you as his mate' thing?" Edward says turning towards her.

"It seems like; I was supposed to have more than one mate. By demon laws, I'm Sebastian's mate and by nature's laws, if what Carlisle told me the other day is true, then I'm your mate. So…." She shrugged "Both you and Sebastian are my mates." 

"I don't share well." Edward mumbled.

"Yeah…well...when god was teaching everyone to share in heaven, my butler was in hell." Bella said smirking.

He chuckled at the theory "If what I heard about demons is true, then he would kill me." Edward says smiling.

"Most likely….well unless I order him to not do it."

"That's would great. But then again, what am I gonna do without my mate?" he flirts with his crooked smile.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Look, Mike." Edward pointed toward the nurse's office where Mike was taking one of our classmates.

"Thank god, you told me before I went to class, or I would have been having a tremendous panic attack by now." Bella said absentmindedly.

"Still fresh in memories, huh?" he asked softly.

"You have no idea, Edward. Sebastian's worried that I might end up having a heart attack during one of my daily nightmares some day."

They talked for next two hours, not noticing the time. Suddenly the bell broke through their brain and they both looked shocked.

"Wow…the school's over already?" Bella stated in disbelieve.

"So it seems." Edward says looking around.

They step out the Volvo and leaned against it; as Edward waited for his siblings and Bella waited for Sebastian. Alice and Jasper comes out first and she danced her way to Bella and Edward.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Alice. Jasper." Jasper nodded in greeting.

"Waiting for your ride?" Alice asked smiling wildly.

"Yeah…." Bella's answer was cut off by the Mercedes as it makes its' was to her. "There he is."

Rosalie and Emmett joined them "Hey Bells" Emmett says giving her a bear hug, almost chocking her by doing that. But he was pulled back by Sebastian and Edward.

"Please refrain from grabbing my mistress so roughly. She's fragile." Sebastian stated with a closed eye smile. Emmett offered them a sheepish smile and muttered a 'sorry'.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Sebastian asked taking Bella's bag. She nodded.

"Bye guys. See you all tomorrow. Bye Edward." She offered Edward a small smile, which didn't get past Sebastian's shrewd eyes. His eyes glowed for a split second before he hid his reaction.

**=+=MES=+=**

"You didn't comment yet, Sebastian? I thought by now, you would have exploded." Bella smirked as Sebastian shampooed her hair.

"Isabella, there are some things I believe. One of them is 'Choose the battle you wanna fight' and this topic is a battle I'm not interested in fighting. A mate is a mate. You're both of our mate. Now it depends on you to whom to choose. If you want we can start a wooing competition. But you're a person. Even as a Demon, I believe in 'falling in love'; not 'forcing in love'."

"For a demon, you do behave like an angel sometimes. Well what can I say? One's root always stays. After all, Demons were angels once."With that Bella sighs with a smile a slid under the water.

Sebastian frowned at her comment but didn't say anything. He washed his hands and got a towel. When Bella got out of the water, he wrapped the towel around her, and started blow drying her hair.

"Sebastian, go to Phoenix and search. The last clue we had can lead you somewhere. I'm safe here. I'll ask Edward or Alice to stay here in your absence. So if anyone comes by, they'll be taken care of. So don't worry about that." Bella commanded looking through the mirror.

"Is that an order, young mistress?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then I shall go after dropping you school tomorrow." Sebastian said giving Bella her night gown.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than other chapters. How did you like Edward x Bella's first kiss? There might be lemon in next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Port Angeles and lemon…yay!**

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**{THERE will be rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this chapter. If it's a trigger DON'T bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise(_)}**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I don't have any Beta or pre-reader, so the mistakes are mine. Just endure them. If you know how to read, I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say.**

**Now some of you might get irritated. But this story is about a three way relationship between Edward, Bella and Sebastian. If you had read the summery, then you should get the idea before reading it. Don't like, don't read.**

**One more important thing if you haven't noticed yet. Sebastian talks in British English.**

**=+=MES=+=**

The next day was sunny in Forks'. Bella was quite shocked to see sun here. Sitting on her bed, looking at the sunny outside, she sighed happily. It's been a while she has seen the sun. The door opened as Sebastian entered the room.

"Good Morning, my lady. I see you've woken up."He greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Look its sunny today. Can you believe it? Sun in Forks'." Bella giggled in joy.

"Sun always puts you in a good mood, young mistress. And I hate it that I don't get to see that smile of yours here more often." He said pouring her morning tea.

"It's okay, Sebastian. The rare showing of sun makes the day more special." She smiled taking the cup. In haling deeply, she smiles.

"By the way, Bassy, I'm happy to see the sun. Why are **you** so happy to see the sun? And please for don't give me some 'happy to see you smile' bullshit. I know you better than that. Now tell me…" She asked smirking.

Sebastian sighed in irritation "First don't call me 'Bassy', and second, that leech can't come to school when the sun's up." He shrugged, smiling innocently.

"By leech if you mean Edward, then I can understand your happiness." Bella teased. Sebastian smiled nodding.

"We kissed yesterday." Bella said between her sips. Sebastian paused at what he was doing for a second but resumed doing it.

"We did more than that or have you forgotten. I'd love to remind you by reenacting those heavy make out seasons."

"You're such a jealous man." Bella commented before getting out of her bed. "By the way, when's your flight?" she asked stretching her arms above her head.

"I'm not going by flight. But I **will** be about thousands of miles far from you, so please be careful. And don't forget to summon me if necessary, my lady." Sebastian requested getting her cloths ready for the day.

"I'll be fine. Did you forget that you taught me martial arts for last two years?" she asked playfully placing her hands on her hips.

"You're trying to look threatening while wearing a see-through nightgown. I'm not sure about leaving you here unprotected."

"Okay, I promise I won't do anything that'll put me in any trouble."

"How about you call that leech now? He can protect you while I'm gone." Sebastian places her cloths on the bed and hands her the phone.

"I can protect myself just fine, Sebastian." She sighed throwing the phone on the bed. Sebastian glared at her but didn't say anything.

**=+=MES=+=**

Sebastian left for Phoenix like planned. The Cullens weren't present in school, naturally. But even Bella knew that when she went to take bath, Sebastian had called Edward himself to follow her around. When Bella saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted Bella to come, too, even though she didn't need one. Bella was unsure. 'It would be nice to get out of town with some girlfriends' she thought.

So Bella gave Jessica a maybe, telling her she'd have to talk with Charlie first.

Jessica was so excited that she talked of nothing but the dance on the way to Spanish, continuing as if without an interruption when class finally ended, five minutes late, and they were on their way to lunch.

Bella was glad to leave campus after school. She decided to get rest a little before she went out tonight with Jessica and company. After she walked in the door of her house, she checked her e-mail, reading the backlog of letters from her mother, getting snippier as they progressed to the present. Bella sighed and typed a quick response.

_Mom,_

_Sorry. I've been out. I went to the beach with some friends. And I had to write a paper. Sebastian and I moved into our new home, which is larger than Charlie's. He wasn't happy about it at first but he loves the house and comes for Breakfast every morning here._

_It's sunny outside today - I know, I'm shocked, too - so I'm going to go outside and soak up as much vitamin D as I can. Sebastian will be in Phoenix for a few days. He'll stay at the house with you guys for a few days. You can send my left over books with him when he comes back. And ask him not to go crazy shopping with you. _

_I love you,_

_Bella._

Bella shut off her laptop and changed her cream color top with a maroon one but kept her black leather jacket on. She wore matching necklace and black biker bracelet. She brushed through her hair quickly, feeling a slight lift of excitement as she considered getting out of Forks. It's been a while she went anywhere without Sebastian as company. She left a SMS to Charlie on the phone, explaining where she was and with whom she was. After taking her matching black and red purse, she ran out to join Jessica. They went to Angela's house next, and she was waiting for the ride. Jessica informed them both that Lauren got busy with something else, so she won't be joining them. Bella's excitement increased as they drove out of the town limits.

Jess drove faster than the Chief, so they made it to Port Angeles by four. It had been a while since Bella had had a girls' night out, and the adrenaline rush was refreshing. They listened to whiny rock songs while Jessica jabbered on about the boys they hung out with. Jessica's dinner with Mike had gone very well, and she was hoping that by Saturday night they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage. Bella smirked to herself. Angela was passively happy to be going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric. Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but Bella save her by interrupting Jess with a question about dresses after a bit. Angela threw a grateful glance Bella's way.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.

**=+=MES=+=**

After Sebastian's call and Alice's vision about Bella going to Port Angeles, Edward decided to follow the girls from distance; only approaching in necessary. It was too bright for him to drive into town when he got to Port Angeles; the sun was still too high overhead, and, though his windows were tinted dark, there was no reason to take unnecessary risks.

He was certain he would be able to find Jessica's thoughts from a distance. Jessica's thoughts were louder than Angela's, but once he found the first, he'd be able to hear the second. Then, when the shadows lengthened, he could get closer. For now, he pulled off the road onto an overgrown driveway just outside the town that appeared to be infrequently used.

He knew the general direction to search in-there was really only one place for dress shopping in Port Angeles. It wasn't long before he found Jessica, spinning in front of a three way mirror, and he could see Bella in her peripheral vision, appraising the long black dress she wore.

'Bella still looks pissed. Ha ha. Angela was right…Tyler was full of it. I can't believe she's so upset about it, though. At least she knows she has a back up date for the prom. What if Mike doesn't have fun at the dance, and he doesn't ask me out again? What if he asks Bella to the prom? Would she have asked Mike to the dance if I hadn't said anything? Does he think she's prettier than me? Does she think she's prettier than me?' he heard Jessica thinking.

"I think I like the pink one better. It really brings out your eyes."

Jessica smiled at Bella with false warmth, while eyeing her suspiciously. 'Does she really think that? Or does she want me to look like a cow on Saturday?'

He was already tired of listening to Jessica. He searched close by for Angela-ah, but Angela was in the process of changing dresses, and he skipped quickly out of her head to give her some privacy.

'Well, there wasn't much trouble Bella could get into in a department store. I'd let them shop and then catch up with them when they were done. It wouldn't be long until it was dark-the clouds were beginning to return, drifting in from the west, anyway.'

**=+=MES=+=**

They girls were trying on dresses and chatting; well more like they were asking Bella about her love life. Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when she told them she'd never been to a dance in Phoenix.

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jess asked doubtfully as she tried on a blue dress.

"No," Bella answered nonchalantly. "I've never had a boyfriend or interest to go there, anyway."

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"There were always more important things to do rather than attending stupid dances." she answered conceitedly. "And I don't trust any random male enough to go with them."

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

"Excuse me?"Bella frowned, confused. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed Bella with suspicious eyes.

"He said **what**?" Bella demanded angrily clenching her teeth.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while they pawed through the clothes.

Bella ground her teeth. "Over my pile of ashes is he taking me to prom! Do you think that if I ran him over with my car, he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?"

"Maybe," Jess snickered. "_If _that's why he's doing this. Well are you going to ask Edward Cullen for prom?" she asked with thinly veiled curiosity.

"I'm not going to any kind of stupid school dance. I have better things to do." Bella said off-handedly.

"What's so important than Prom?" Jessica asked irritated.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bella smirked, not really answering the question.

Jessica huffed and went back to her dress selection. She was torn between two; one a long, strapless, basic pink number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. Bella encouraged her to go with the pink. Angela chose a pale blue dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. Bella complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. They headed over to shoes and accessories. While they tried things on, Bella bought a few pieces for herself.

They planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as they had expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car, and then walk down to the bay. Bella told them that she would meet them at the restaurant in an hour; that she wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with Bella, but she encouraged them to go have fun window shopping some more. They agreed and walked off to the car chattering happily.

Bella had no trouble finding the bookstore, but it wasn't well shocked enough.

In search of another bookstore, she roamed through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic. She wasn't paying as much attention as she should to where she was going. She went along in a southerly direction, toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when she got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space.

She ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times in frustration and took some deep breaths before she continued around the corner. At this point she started to realizing, as she crossed another road, that she was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic she had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. She looked for her cell phone first for GPS but then remembered, she had left that in Jessica's car by mistake.

She decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try her luck on a different street on her way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner she was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached her, she realized they weren't too many years older than she was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. Bella scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as she could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner. She knew she was panicking inside. She had a dreading feeling about what could happen in a few minutes. She started taking deep breaths to calm herself down a little.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to her since no one else was around. She glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing

a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward her. She quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. She could hear them laughing at full volume behind her.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after her again, but she kept her head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. She could still hear them chortling behind her.

She found herself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. She'd wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that she intended to. It was getting dark, Bella realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The eastern sky was still clear, but graying, shot through with streaks of pink and orange. She'd left her jacket in the car along with her cell phone. A sudden shiver made her cross her arms tightly across her chest.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as Bella looked over her shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, she realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind her. They were from the same group she'd passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to her.

It was the same feeling she used to have every time she got raped, "Oh no! Sebastian! I need to summon him! Yeah...yeah…but…but oh goodness! I forgot how! Sebastian! Please help!" she muttered to herself.

She turned her head forward at once, quickening her pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made her shiver again. She put her hand inside her purse and grabbed her paper spray urgently. She won't go down without a fight.

She listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier. She reached the corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. The street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign. She froze dead on the sidewalk when she realized then that she wasn't being followed. She was being herded. She saw they were stepping closer towards her.

"Stay away from me," she warned in her usual cold tone; though she was shaking from inside.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind her.

She braced herself, feet apart, trying to remember through her panic. Bend a little then shot up hitting in the jaw, Knee in the groin, elbow on the back, knee on the face and then kick. But was she fast enough? Her mind spoke up then, reminding her that she probably wouldn't have a chance against all of them, and there were four. 'Shut up!' she commanded the voice before terror could

Incapacitate her. She wasn't going out without taking someone with her.

**=+=MES=+=**

The time went slowly while Edward waited for the shadows to lengthen. He checked in periodically with Jessica; her mental voice was the easiest to find, but he didn't like to linger there long. He saw the place they were planning to eat. It would be dark by dinner time.

He checked in routinely with Jessica again. She was thinking about her jewelry, asking Angela's opinion. "Maybe I should take the necklace back. I've got one at home that would probably work, and I spent more than I was supposed to..." 'My mom is going to freak out. What was I thinking?'

"I don't mind going back to the store. Do you think Bella will be looking for us, though?"

'What was this? Bella wasn't with them?' Edward stared through Jessica's eyes first, and then switched to Angela's. They were on the sidewalk in front of a line of shops, just turning back the other way. Bella was nowhere in sight. He got a brief glimpse of the bookshop Jessica thought Bella had gone to.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of times before dinner."

"Let's hurry, then," Angela said. 'I hope Bella doesn't think we ditched her. She was so nice to me in the car before... She's really a sweet person.'

'I should have been paying better attention. What all had I missed here? Bella was off wandering by herself?' Angela was paying attention to Jessica now. Jessica was babbling about that idiot Mike…and Edward could get nothing more from her.

He started to feel anxious as he drove through the sparse traffic into the center of the town. This wasn't something he had considered…Bella taking off on her own…and he had no idea how to find her. He should have considered it.

Edward knew Port Angeles well; so he drove straight to the bookstore in Jessica's head. The little shop was empty except for the anachronistically dressed woman behind the counter. This didn't look like the kind of place Bella would be interested in. He wondered if she'd even bothered to go in?

He parked and got out, keeping to the deepest side of the shadow. He strode quickly into the store, noting the faint trace of Bella's scent in the air. She had been here, on the sidewalk, but there was no hint of her fragrance inside the shop.

"Welcome! Can I help…" the saleswoman began to say, but Edward was already out the door.

He followed Bella's scent as far as the shade would allow, stopping when he got to the edge of the sunlight.

He could only guess that she'd continued across the street, heading south. There wasn't really much in that direction. Was she lost? Well, that possibility didn't sound entirely out of character.

He got back in the car and drove slowly through the streets, looking for her. He stepped out into a few other patches of shadow, but he only caught her scent once more, and the direction of it confused him. Where was she trying to go?

He drove back and forth between the bookstore and the restaurant a few times, hoping to see her on her way. Jessica and Angela were already there, trying to decide whether to order, or to wait for Bella. Jessica was pushing for ordering immediately.

Edward began flitting through the minds of strangers, looking through their eyes. Surely, someone must have seen her somewhere. He got more and more anxious the longer she remained missing. He hadn't considered before how difficult she might prove finding once, like now; she was out of his sight and off her normal paths. He didn't like it.

Another mind, and another. So many trivial thoughts.

'...think the baby has another ear infection...'

'Was it six-four-oh or six-oh-four...?'

'Late again. I ought to tell him...'

'Here she comes! Aha!'

There, at last, was her face. Finally, someone had noticed her!

The relief lasted for only a fraction of a second, and then he read more fully the thoughts of the man who was gloating over her face in the shadows. His mind was a stranger to Edward, and yet, not totally unfamiliar. He had once hunted exactly such minds.

"NO!" he roared, and a volley of snarls erupted from his throat. Edward started driving and searching through that guy's mind for something, there had to be something-a street sign, a store front, something in his sight that would give away his location. But Bella was deep in shadow, and his eyes were focused only on her frightened expression enjoying the fear there. Her face was blurred in his mind by the memory of other faces. Bella was not his first victim.

The sound of Edward's growls shook the frame of the car, but did not distract him. There were no windows in the wall behind Bella, he noticed. Somewhere industrial, away from the more populated shopping district. His car squealed around a corner, swerving past another vehicle, heading in what he hoped was the right direction.

'Look at her shaking!' The man chuckled in anticipation. The fear was the draw for him-the part he enjoyed.

"Stay away from me." Her voice was colder than usual, Edward noted.

"Don't be like that, sugar." He watched her flinch to a rowdy laugh that came from another direction. He enjoyed the way she cringed. It excited him. He began to imagine her pleas, the way she would beg...

Edward hadn't realized that there were others with him until he'd heard the loud laughter. He scanned out from him, desperate for something that he could use. He was taking the first step in her direction, flexing his hands.

The minds around him were not the gutter that his was. They were all slightly intoxicated, not one of them realizing how far the man they called Lonnie planned to go with this. They were following Lonnie's lead blindly. He'd promised them a little fun...One of them glanced down the street, nervous…he didn't want to get caught harassing the girl…and gave Edward what he needed. He recognized the cross street he stared toward. He drove faster than his usual speed, which was a lot. Edward was only a block away. He spun sharply around the corner, his headlights washing across the scene and freezing the rest of them in place.

Edward stopped the car and stepped out of it. "Sorry I'm late" he apologized very casually.

"A few minutes late and I would have been raped." Bella said sighing in relief. She relaxed her posture.

"Fair point well made, my love. Now what should I do with these people?" He asked calmly with a smile, but it was underlined with fury.

Bella made her way to his car. Lonnie and his men were confused with the whole thing. Bella opened the passenger seat and said "Act accordingly. I know you can hear them."

"As my mate wishes." With that Edward shoots towards them like an arrow and first he pulled apart Lonnie's head from his body. Lonnie's companions panicked. One tried to run and other two followed his lead. Edward dumped Lonnie's torn apart body and threw him in the sewer. He followed the other three and cornered them in the blocked exist.

"Please! Please! Let us go! We won't ever harass a girl!" they pleaded "I won't even touch my wife!" vowed one of them making Edward smirk.

"If I ever find any of you harassing or cornering any girl again…I will come back and tear you limb by limb like I did to Lonnie. And if you tell anyone about this incident, you won't be alive then next morning. Am I understood?" Edward asked growling.

"Crystal. Won't do; won't tell!" they cried.

"Good" and before they could blink, Edward was already in the car and started driving out of there.

"Put your seat belt on" Bella said softly. Edward chuckled.

"You alright? I was…I…" he sighed "When I didn't find you with Jessica and Angela, I panicked and started searching for you all over the town." He explained.

"I took a wrong turn and ended up there. I kind of had a panic attack that I forgot how to summon Sebastian. How pathetic! He'll be so angry. Thanks for coming, Edward" Bella placed her hand on Edward's and gave it a light squeeze. After that they sat in silence. Bella glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six-thirty.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried," she said softly. "I was supposed to meet them."

He started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. They were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk. He parked effortlessly. Bella looked out the window to see the lights of 'La Bella Italia', and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us. Edward got out of the car and help Bella out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner. Even though I was suppose to take you to another special date, but let's count it as our first." He smiled charmingly.

He spoke before Bella could reply. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. They are going to search for you."

Bella nodded "Jess! Angela!" she yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to her, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who she was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"I got lost," Bella admitted sheepishly. "And then I ran into Edward at the mechanic's shop where I went to ask for directions." She lied flawlessly.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. Bella could see from their astounded expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.

"Er… sure," Jessica replied breathily.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting…sorry," Angela confessed, looking guilty.

"That's alright." Bella shrugged.

"Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait

while she eats."

"Uh…no problem, I guess…" Jessica bit her lip.

"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow, Bella… Edward." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which Bella could see a little ways away, parked across First Street.

"Uh...Jessica my phone and jacket is in your car." Jessica nodded. As they reached their car, Angela took the phone and jacket and handed them to Bella. Bella gave her a 'good night' hug. Angela went to the car and they got in, Jess turned and waved; her face eager with curiosity. Bella waved back, waiting for them to drive away before I turned to face him.

"Shall we?" Bella asked smiling.

He smiled and walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open. She walked past him into the restaurant with a small smile. The restaurant wasn't crowded… it was the off-season in Port Angeles.

"A table for two? Somewhere private, Please." Edward said placing his hand on Bella's waist and pulling her close. His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not.

"Sure." The host sounded surprised and a little envious. She turned and led them around a partition to a small ring of Booths…all of them were empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Edward flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

"Um" she shook her head, blinking "your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"Do you always do that to people?" Bella asked with a little chuckle.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that. She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

Edward seemed confused, as he opened her chair for her.

"Oh, come on, you **have**to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

He ignored Bella's questions. "Do I dazzle **you**?" he asked expectantly.

"Frequently," Bella admitted, blushing.

"Then I'm happy that I can dazzle people." Edward said mischievously taking his seat.

And then their server arrived, "Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

He looked at Bella. "I'll have a Coke." Bella answered still looking through the menu card.

"Two Cokes," he ordered for them.

"I'll be right back with that,"

Edward was looking at Bella anxiously.

"What?" Bella asked when she looked up and noticed him.

His eyes stayed fixed on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she replied, surprised by his intensity.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold… ?"

"Should I?"

He chuckled at Bella's puzzled tone. "Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." His face twisted up into that perfect crooked smile.

"I don't think that will happen. It's not the first time this happened to me anyway. I'm kind of a pro in handling these aftermaths." Bella shrugged.

"Okay but I'll feel better when you have some sugar and food in you."

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

"Bella?" he asked. She turned unwillingly toward Bella.

"I'll have the shrimp ravioli."

"And you?" She turned back to Edward with a smile.

"Nothing for me," he said not even looking up.

"Let me know if you change your mind." And then she left.

"Drink," he requested.

Bella nodded and sipped on her soda obediently, and then drank more deeply, surprised by how thirsty she was. Before she realized, she had finished the whole thing when he pushed his glass toward her.

"Thanks," she muttered, still thirsty.

Their server approached and set the dish in front of Bella, but turned quickly to Edward.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" she asked breathily.

"No, thank you, but some more soda would be nice." He gestured with a long white hand to the empty cups in front of Bella.

"Sure." She removed the empty glasses and walked away.

Bella smirked as she started eating. All the walking had made her hungry. She kept eating, not looking up for a few minutes, and totally avoiding Edward. Edward's chuckle made her look up from her food.

"I didn't realize, you were this hungry." He said teasing.

"It's an unspoken rule that 'no one comes between me and my foods'." Bella shrugged.

"I'm happy…..God! You smell so delicious." Edward said taking a deep breath.

"I taste delicious too." Bella said swallowing her bite. Edward gave her a questioning look. "Sebastian said so." She explained.

"He…he tasted your blood?" Edward asked with uncovered jealously.

"Mmm-hmm." At Bella's positive answer, Edward clenched his fist and started taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"He's my mate too, you know. If you have any right on me, he has that more. So get a fucking grip on yourself." Bella scolded.

"Sorry." He muttered hanging his head, ashamed. After that they were silent. Bella finished her food quickly.

**=+=MES=+=**

The drive home started with silence. Edward as usual drive like the devil himself was chasing after him or something. Bella kept glancing at the speed meter. She turned her body towards Edward and asked "Do you have some work where you immediately need to go?"

Edward looked at her frowning at her question then shook his head negative.

"Then why the hell are you driving so fast? Slow down." Bella shouted.

"Sorry." He slows down a little "I always drive like this. It comes with the territory." He explained smiling mischievously.

"Does everyone in your family drives like this?" Bella asks curiously. Edward chuckles, nodding.

"We don't know much about each other. So let's get to know each other, okay?"

"Sounds fair to me." He says with his crooked smile.

Bella smiled in return and asked "When and where were you born?"

"1901, in Chicago."

"Whoa! That'll make you 113 years old." She exclaimed.

"Yup. I was 17 when Carlisle changed me at my mother's request."

"How did your mother…..?" She trails off, confused.

"No one knows how my mother knew. My father was already dead from flu. My mother and I were dying too. But my mother requested Carlisle to save me the way only he can do."

"Wow!" Bella said softly, leaning her head against the window, looking at Edward.

"I hated it at first, then kind of started bearing it."

"What was parents like?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well…my father was a lawyer and my mother was his perfect house wife. They were so in love with each other. My father wanted me to become a lawyer but I wanted to join the war. Then the flu stricken and…" he shrugged trailing off.

The rest of the drive was spent in a peaceful silence, with Bella glancing at Edward every so often. After their 30 minutes drive, they arrived at the Swan house. At Bella's request, Edward parked his Volvo in her garage and helped bell out of his car. Bella lead him upstairs to her room.

"How sure are you about me being your mate?" She asked him curiously as he took a seat on the couch opposite to the king size bed.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, Love. For vampires, this only happens when we meet our mates." Edward explained calmly.

"What rights does a mate have over his/her mate?" She asked sitting opposite to him on the bed.

"A vampire is bound to do anything their mates tell them to. Their mates have every right on his life, body and soul. Even though I don't believe vampires have souls." He shrugged.

"You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?" Bella asked very casually, making Edward gap at him. "A mate means a soul mate. Now if vampires didn't have any soul, then how can he have a soul mate to begin with?" Bella explained raising her eyebrow. Edward had the sense to look sheepish.

"Anyways, so…..a mate have right over their mate's body, right? Does that mean I have that right too?" she asked resting her chin on her knuckle.

Edward looked confused "Of course, love. Why won't you?" he frown not quite understanding Bella's reason to ask.

"I want to have sex with you...tonight" Bella said leaning back on her hands, boldly.

Edward looked panicked "But…but I don't…I'm not sure if…I can be that careful!" he exclaimed. "You're like a soap bubble for me. A careless move and you might end up dead." His eyes were wide with panic.

"So you're afraid, you're gonna hurt me?" At Edward's wild nodding, Bella continued "That means if I touch you then there's no problem?" she asked.

"Um…I…I don't think…no." he looked even more confused than before.

"Good. I'm going to change, strip and lay down with your face up. I'll be back in a few." She said getting up and heading towards her closet.

"Strip?"

"Edward, do I need to say in another language?" Bella asked with her hands on her hips.

"But Bella?"

"Edward, do trust me?" She asked giving his the saddest most helpless puppy look. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, so he just nodded. "Then do as I said." With that she enters her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Edward stood there for a few seconds but then did as Bella asked him to do. His Gentleman side was telling him not to do it but his man side was excited and interested to know what Bella planned to do. After fifteen minutes, Edward heard the bathroom door open. He looked towards the door and his jaws drop open. Bella was wearing a virginal white see through babydoll. It was like looking at a sinful angel. Edward gulped down the venom that filled his mouth looking at Bella ripe breasts. He could see her dark hard nipples through her nightgown.

"Do you always dress like this during night?" He asked, dazed.

"Yes. You like?" she asked leaning over him, but still out of reach. Her breasts were dangling right in from of his eyes. He ogled them greedily. His tried to reach out but Bella moved away shaking her head. Bella looked at his now hard cock and smiled, pleased. She opened a few drawers and got some stuff out of there.

"What is all those? Is that a handcuff? Bella, you do realize they'll break down easily." Edward said with an excited smile.

"These won't break. They are made of holy silver and some magic spell. Even Sebastian can't break them." Bella replied with a smile.

"Sebastian had wore them?" Edward asked with a touch jealousy.

"Yes, he did. I couldn't bear the touch of any man at first after I returned. So to help me build my strength, he got these for me and made me cuff him with my bed. At first I stood there watching him at my disposal; at my mercy. But then I molested him just the way I wanted. That's the same thing I'm gonna do with you since you don't trust yourself to do that. I want to have you tonight and I will. Nothing or no one will stop me today." She said smirking deviously at him. A single drop of pre cum oozes out of his cock head, making Bella's smile grow bigger.

"Oh Edward, I love the way your body is reacting to me." Bella whispered. She crawled up his body and kissed him deeply. Edward growled at one point and went to grab her for more. But found his hands had been restricted by those cuffs to the headboard of the bed. Bella pulled back and sat on his stomach with a smile. Her eyes filled in tears but she had a happy smile on her face, which confused Edward.

"What happened, love?" he asked worried.

Bella looked down to her hands guiltily. "I…I need to be in control to become intimate with anyone. Those repeated rapes made me wary of men in control. Please understand that. I'm not trying to hurt your ego or masculinity." She explained softly.

"Love, I love that my mate wants to be in control. What those bastards did to you is not easy to overcome, I understand, do whatever you want to do, whatever you're comfortable with, okay?" he reassured.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up to his eyes.

"Bella, I'm in love with you. I will still love only you till the day I breath my last. I'm sure." He gave her a warm smile.

Bella gave him a smile and bit her lower lip shyly "May I start?"

At Edward's nod, she leaned down and started placing soft kisses all over his face. Then she gave him a firm closed mouthed kiss on his lips. Since Edward was afraid about his teeth, Bella did enter his mouth. She placed kisses form his jaws to his collarbone. She dragged her teeth roughly over his collarbone suddenly, making his growl out in pleasure.

"Do that again." He said huskily.

Bella dragged her teeth from his shoulder, to his collarbone, to his abs; occasionally nibbling here and there. She placed a kiss on his navel and came up licking his abs with her tongue. She came to his right nipple and started nibbling roughly; most of the time biting and sucking on that. Edward bucked his hip and started to use his strength to break the handcuffs, so he can touch her. But to his surprise, he could break them. Helplessly, wanting more, Edward started purring from deep within his chest. Bella dragged her teeth to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment. They were hard as rock by the time she was done with them. She pulled back and kissed him on his mouth "Mother of all things sinful and delicious! You're one hell of a handsome guy and you're mine." She whispered seductively.

"All yours." Edward replied growling.

Bella slide down Edward's body, rubbing her silk covered pussy along his hard cock, making both of them moan in pleasure.

"You're so wet, love. Is that my doing? Do I make you wet, Sweetheart?" he purred and asked seductively.

"Oh yes, baby. You." She replied grinding on his cock harder. But suddenly she stops, making Edward whimper.

"Later, baby. I promise." She said softly. She moved down from his body and placed herself between his thighs.

"I don't know if my ejaculation is venomous or not." Edward choked out.

"That's okay. I have solution." She said smiling at him.

"If you're sure…" he trailed off, unsure.

Bella nodded at him and started caressing his hard shaft with her fingers. She wrapped her fingers around it but could get it fully in one hand. She used her other hand and gripped his cock, making it ooze out more pre-cum. She took the lube's bottle with one hand and poured a healthy amount on his cock. With both her hands, she started up and down motion. With time she increased her speed while making her grip tighter. Edward was growling and raising his hip with rhythm. All of a sudden, Edward felt something wet licking the underside of his cock. He raised his head and saw Bella nibbling on his cock vigorously. If he was a human, it would've hurt but since he's not, it only made him wilder. The sensation spread like a fire and before he could warn Bella he erupted in several spurts in her hand. Bella didn't stop; instead kept milking him until the last drop. Edward never had such powerful orgasm. He laid there on the bed, feeling boneless. Bella wiped he hands and Edward clean with a wet towel and proceeded to open the handcuffs. Placing everything back to their previous place, Bella situated herself with Edward.

Placing her head on his chest, she pulled over a warming blanket "It'll keep both of us warm" she explained softly.

"You didn't get anything in return." Edward stated feeling guilty.

"I did. I felt the power when you shattered in my hands. I love it. Thank you." She kissed on his chest.

"I want to return the favor. Let me give you an orgasm, please." Edward insisted.

"Maybe next time. I'm so tired. Good night." She yawned. Edward placed a kiss on her forehead and she lost herself in sleep.

**A/N: I know this is the longest chapter of this story so far. How did you like Edward x Bella's first lemon? **

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far.**


	10. Chapter 10 A day in the meadow

**Chapter 10**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**{THERE will be rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this chapter. If it's a trigger DON'T bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise(_)}**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I don't have any Beta or pre-reader, so the mistakes are mine. Just endure them. If you know how to read, I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say.**

**Now some of you might get irritated. But this story is about a three way relationship between Edward, Bella and Sebastian. If you had read the summery, then you should get the idea before reading it. Don't like, don't read.**

**One more important thing if you haven't noticed yet. Sebastian talks in British English.**

******LEMON ALERT******

**=+=MES=+=**

The morning light came earlier than ever…or that's how Bella felt like when Edward started shaking her to wake up. She moaned and hid under her blanket, making Edward chuckle. He pulled the blanket down and said "Come on, sleepy head. We have school."

"Tell them I'm not coming today." Bella grumbled in her sleepy voice. Edward was going to protest when her phone rang. Bella groaned again and hid under her pillow. Edward laughed and took her phone from it's place on the bedside table.

"Sebastian's calling." He informed with a grimace.

"I know." She replied from under her pillow.

"You don't want to answer?" he asked, surprised and maybe a little happy.

Bella cursed under her breath and took the phone from him. Answering and placing it on the loud speaker, she snapped "What?"

"Good morning, my lady. Get up and take a bath. Since I'm not here, I won't be able to get your cloths out for the day. But I've arranged your everyday outfit according to dates. I'm sure you won't have any problem finding them." Sebastian said in one breath. Before Bella could say anything in protest "And…don't even think about skipping your classes, young mistress."

"I'll do whatever I wish. Bye." Bella huffed and ended the call. "Bloody demon." She grumbled and hid under her pillow again. She heard Edward chuckling lightly.

"Now will you get up to go to school?" Edward asked smiling mischievously.

"Yeah…yeah." Bella grumbled getting up from her bed and heading toward bathroom. Edward ogled her barely cover body from the bed with lust filled hungry eyes. "Stop ogling me from far and join me in the tub." She called out before entering the bathroom.

Edward thought for a minute, hesitating but then got up fats and joined her in the bathroom where she was removing her white see through night dress, making her porcelain skin visible for his eyes. When she only had her white see through lace panty on and bent down to check the temperature of the water in the tub, Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped her hanging breasts, making Bella moan.

He pressed his whole body against hers intimately. His hard cock nestled against her soft ass cheeks. Edward groaned at the pleasure that shoot through his body at that contact. He rested his head down on her shoulder and pinched her already hard nipples with his ice cold fingers. Bella gasped and grasped on his cock tightly.

"L…like that, love?" he choked out. Bella nodded and leaned back on his body which he had wrapped around her. She pulled on his hair roughly and dragged him into a passionate bruising kiss. Edward rubbed his hands on her perky breasts and played with her nipples some more. Dragging on hand down her body, he reached her soaking wet pussy. Bella opened her legs to give him access.

He separated her pussy lips apart and started rubbing her slit and pinching her clit every now and then. Bella mewled in pleasure. After a while she started quivering in his arms, letting him know that she was close. He pinched her nipple with one hand and clit with the other at the same time, making her cry out a straggled version of his name. Edward let her finish before pulling away a little. He tugged her into the warm water filled tub and held her close.

"You didn't finish." Bella said softly, almost accusingly.

"Next time, love. I'm happy with just holding you like this." He stated pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

**=+=MES=+=**

Edward and Bella were in the kitchen. Bella was eating her breakfast while Edward was looking at the news paper uninterestedly. "Hey Bella, I want to show you something." He informed as Bella finished washing her bowl.

"Yeah? What?"

"Come with me." He dragged her by her hands towards her garage. Bella locked the door behind her before climbing into the driver's seat, and reaching over to unlock his door. He was waiting by the passenger door with a martyred expression that was easy to understand. He wanted to drive.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Put your seat belt on. Take the one-oh-one north," he ordered, still sulking.

It was surprisingly difficult to concentrate on the road while feeling his gaze on her face. They were soon out of the town limits. Thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses.

"Turn right on the one-ten," he instructed just as she was about to ask. Bella obeyed silently with a small teasing smile on her face.

"Now we drive until the pavement ends." She could hear a smile in his voice.

"And what's there, at the pavement's end?" she wondered.

"A trail." He informed nonchalantly.

"We're hiking?" Bella asked frowning.

"Is that a problem?" He sounded as if he'd expected as much.

"Not that. If you had said before, I could've worn my hiking boots." She explained with a grimace.

"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry." They drove in silence for a while. "What are you thinking?" he asked impatiently after a few moments.

"Just wondering where we're going."

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice."

"Oh?" she didn't ask more.

"No one knows you're with me?" Edward teased "I could do anything with you and no one will know." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Two things. One, Sebastian knows and Two, I trust you. You won't harm me. If it's something sexual, you won't find me complaining." She replied chuckling.

Then the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. Bella parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out. It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Forks since the day she'd arrived, almost muggy under the clouds. She pulled off her brown jacket and knotted it around her waist, glad that she'd worn the light, sleeveless shirt; especially if she had five miles of hiking ahead of her.

Bella heard his door shut, and looked over to see that he'd removed his sweater, too. He was facing away from her, into the endless forest beside her car. "This way," he said, glancing over his shoulder at her with a slight smirk. Bella knew he was mood for teasing her. He started into the dark forest.

"The trail?" Confusion was obvious in her voice as she caught up to him.

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it." Amusement was clearly found in his tone.

"No trail?" she asked curiously at what he had in his mind.

"I won't let you get lost." He turned then, with a mocking smile.

His light blue shirt was sleeveless, and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest, his perfect musculature no longer merely hinted at behind concealing clothes.

He was too perfect, she realized with a piercing stab of realization. 'How could this gorgeous creatures; Edward and Sebastian be meant for me.' She wondered to herself.

Edward led the way into the forest. The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for Bella. When his straight path took them over fallen trees or boulders, he would help her, lifting her by the elbow. For the most part, they walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a random question that he hadn't gotten to in the past days.

The hike took them most of the morning, but he never showed any sign of impatience. In fact he seemed happy spending so much time with her. The forest spread out around them in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees. After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny, just as he'd foretold. For the first time since they'd entered the woods, she felt a thrill of excitement.

"Are we there yet?" she teased, pretending to scowl.

"Nearly." He smiled at the change in her mood. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

Bella peered curiously into the thick forest. "Um, should I?"

He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for **your **eyes." His smirk grew more pronounced as Bella huffed.

But then, after another hundred yards, she could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. She picked up the pace, her eagerness growing with every step. He let her lead now, following noiselessly.

When Bella reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns, she saw the loveliest place she had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers; violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, she could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. She walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air.

Bella halfway turned, wanting to share this with Edward, but he wasn't behind her where she thought he'd be. She spun around, searching for him. Finally she spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching her with cautious eyes. Only then did she remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from her mind; the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for her a few days ago.

Bella took a step back toward him, her eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. She smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with her hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and Bella hesitated, rocking back onto her heels. Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

His skin literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. He stood there perfectly still, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal. Bella took a step closer to him after a shocked gasp. Slowly, not wanting scare him, she stretched her hand towards his abs. When their skin touched, both Edward and Bella gasped at the electricity that flowed through them.

In the next second Bella found herself pinned down on the grass field with Edward hovering over her. Edward slammed his lips on hers in a rough kiss while thrusting his cloth covered hard cock against her clothed core. A moan ripping through Bella, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his closer. A growled from deep within Edward's chest echoed through the meadow as both human and her Vampire lover found their release about a while later.

**=+=MES=+=**

Edward and Bella were lying on the grass in the meadow, after having late lunch. Well only Bella had lunch. Edward was singing softly and Bella was playing with a wild flower absentmindedly while looking up in the sky, watching various shaped clouds. "Bella?" called Edward softly.

"Hmm?"

"Your turn. Sing a song." He whispered as if not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Okay" with that she started.

"When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And the saints we see  
>Are all made of gold<p>

When your dreams all fail  
>And the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<p>

I wanna hide the truth  
>I wanna shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<p>

No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide" she sang on softly.<p>

"At the curtains call  
>It's the last of all<br>When the lights fade out  
>All the sinners crawl<p>

So they dug your grave  
>And the masquerade<br>Will come calling out  
>At the mess you've made<p>

Don't wanna let you down  
>But I am, hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't wanna hide the truth<p>

No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

They say it's what you make  
>I say it's up to fate<br>It's woven in my soul  
>I need to let you go<p>

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
>I wanna save that light<br>I can't escape this now  
>Unless you show me how<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Don't get too close  
>It's light inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide" she finished with a soft smile.<p>

"Wow! You have a nice voice." He smiled at his mate lovingly.

Bella scoffed "Yeah right."

"NO TRULLY." Edward insisted.

Bella giggled at his insistence. "Alright, Edward. Now, does your family know where you are?"

"Does your family know where you are?" Edward teased back raising his eyebrow.

Bella held her hand up and showed him her Faustus marked hand "As long as I have this on my hand, Sebastian will always know where I am." she explained.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded before sitting up. "A Demon places this mark on their prey, so that their prey can't escape them." She added.

"But doesn't he claim to be your mate?" Edward asked, confused.

"Yeah, I am his mate. I'm also your mate…and your singer. Am I not?" she asked smirking.

"Fair point well made." Edward laughed.

Bella's cell rang, breaking their moment."Sebastian's calling." Bella stated reading the caller id. "Hello? Sebastian?"

"Young mistress, I have important information. Finally found a clue about what those imbeciles are doing these days." Sebastian informed.

"By imbeciles…do you mean those scientists or those human trafficking bustards?"

"Those scientists, my lady."

"Great. Tell me." She insisted.

"I'd prefer to tell you all this face to face, my lady." Sebastian stated calmly.

"Oh. Okay. Come back then. Seen you soon." And she hung up.

"He has info." She explained to Edward even though he heard them already.

"Let's get back then. I want to take you to Port Angeles for dinner." He explained. "By the time we return to Forks', I'm sure Sebastian will be back." He said getting to his feet.

"But Edward, it took us almost three hours just to reach here. How are we gonna make it in time?" Bella asked worriedly.

Edward chuckled "We'll go back vampire style." He said in explanation.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, doubtful.

"I'll show you how **I**travel in the forest." He added when saw her worried expression. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your car much faster." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful her heart nearly stopped.

"Will you turn into a bat?" Bella asked warily.

He laughed, louder than she'd ever heard. "NO! No…nothing like that. Come on, little coward, climb on my back."

"Who are you calling a coward?" Bella narrowed her eyes placing her hands on her hips.

Edward chuckled shaking his head "Okay sorry. Now come on, girl. Climb on."

Bella waited to see if he was kidding, but, apparently, he meant it. He smiled as he read her hesitation, and reached for her. She hesitates a little but then with a huff, she climbs on. When in place, she clamped her legs and arms tightly around him. She felt like she was clinging to a stone.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," she warned him haughtily.

"Hah!" he snorted. Bella could almost hear his eyes rolling. She'd never seen him in such high spirits before. "Hang on tightly and keep your eyes closed or you'll get dizzy." he muttered.

After Bella did as asked, Edward started running. He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing them by inches. Bella could feel the cool forest air whipped against her face. Then it was over. They'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, they were back to the car.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited.

Bella climbed down after opening her eyes and said "Not really. Sebastian does this whole running thing every now and then; specially if we are being chased by the bad people." She shrugged but watching Edward pout, she chuckled adding "But it was fun. We should do this again sometime soon."

Edward gave her a goofy smile and helped her into her car. In seconds, they started towards Port Angeles for dinner.

**A/N: Okay so the sing I used in this chapter is called: Demons - imagine dragons.**

**Trust me, I have written this chapter in twice the time I usually take in writing. Days are hectic.**

**Hope you like it. Leave some review about what you think so far.**


	11. Chapter 11 The news and Voltury

**Chapter 11**

**Description: Twilight and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just play my imagination through them ^_***

**Now let's get some things clear first. I'm an open minded person. I don't believe in any demons and stuff…BUT since I believe that there is Allah; (or God and Devi-devta for those who believes in them) so that means there must be a Satan too. I'm not interested in Satan, so I don't know how he works or who works for him or if anyone actually works for him or not. Like I said I DON'T CARE. I'm just going to play with some of my wildest imaginations.**

**{THERE will be rape scenes, gore, slash and violence in this chapter. If it's a trigger DON'T bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise(_)}**

****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I don't have any Beta or pre-reader, so the mistakes are mine. Just endure them. If you know how to read, I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say.**

**Now some of you might get irritated. But this story is about a three way relationship between Edward, Bella and Sebastian. If you had read the summery, then you should get the idea before reading it. Don't like, don't read.**

**One more important thing if you haven't noticed yet. Sebastian talks in British English.**

**=+=MES=+=**

After finishing their dinner (well Bella's dinner), Edward and Bella headed back to Forks' where Sebastian has been waiting for them. Edward noticed Bella was distracted, strung tight like a piano string. Every so often she would chew on her lower lips, bite on it or nibble on her fingers absentmindedly. He was curious to know what had her so distracted but he stopped himself a few times, thinking it might be personal. After watching her like this again in the car, he finally decided to ask away.

"Why are you so tense, Bella?" He asked sighing.

"I…" Bella sighed sheepishly "I'm just worrying about what Sebastian might have found out." She gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, love. Just relax. It's possible that you're worrying over nothing." He pointed out.

"Yeah…yeah, right. You called me 'Love' a few times now." Bella teased.

Edward looked like a deer caught in headlight as he started to stammer "I-I didn't even…notice. I'm so s-sorry if I have offended you." He looked panicked.

Bella chuckled "I liked it actually. Sebastian calls me kitten when he's in mood." She shrugged.

"I really didn't need to know" Edward grumbled under his breath.

Bella just smirked at his grumbling, as she pushed the play button on the stereo filling the car with piano music. Edward's mood changed instantly and he flashed a grateful smile at Bella, who just shook her head laughing as she looked out the window.

**=+=MES=+=**

The silver Volvo stopped in front of the Swan house half an hour later. In a flash before Bella could blink, Edward was out of the door, on the other side of the car and opening her door for her. Bella blinked twice then smile up at him before taking his offered hand to step out of the car. Hand in hand they entered the house. The main door was open, which Bella found odd. She exchanged a look with Edward. They clearly remember locking the door in the morning and Sebastian always comes to attend the door himself if he's home. But he didn't come to attend.

"Where is he?" Bella whispered cautiously. Slowly they headed inside. "Let's look in the kitchen. That's where he stays most of the time." she informed. Edward nodded and walked ahead, hiding Bella behind him.

As they stepped closer to the kitchen, they can hear murmurs of a familiar voice. Edward and Bella exchanged worried looks at that and stepped forward to hear clearly for the spoken words.

"You have the body of gold. Like a goddess herself" They heard Sebastian praise someone.

"Gold?! Goddess?!" Edward mouthed the words confused.

A light bulb lit up in Bella's head. She sighed and leaned her head against Edward's back and said "Please don't tell me he found another one."

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Those baby blue eye; so deep and ooh-so-mysterious!" Sebastian exclaimed passionately "So very lovable that it's almost sin."

Edward was thinking that maybe Sebastian as cheating on Bella with random stray women and Bella knew about it. He imagined entering the kitchen and finding Sebastian in some compromising position with a blonde haired blue eyed girl. What he actually saw there, he never thought about that possibility! Sebastian was leaning on his elbows and feeding a tiny kitten with golden fur. The kitten was eating vigorously while Sebastian was praising and singing of its beauty.

Edward heard Bella sigh from behind and her grumbling "That explains the unattended open door."

"Huh?!" Edward looked at Bella incredulously like she suddenly grew two heads.

Bella leaned against the door, holding her hands on her chest; she said "Sebastian…is a little…cat crazy." She explained hesitantly.

"He's a demon. He's supposed to be alert all the time." Edward said in disbelieve.

"I know. Now watch this." Bella smile mischievously and cleared her throat loudly.

"So soft and silky like…huh?" Sebastian trailed off before turning towards the place it came from.

"Hello Bassy? Remember me?" Bella asked towards herself.

Sebastian looked confused as if he couldn't see anything else other than the kitten. He tilted his head to clear his head of the beauty of said kitten. When his focus cleared, he finally noticed his young mistress standing against the kitchen door with Edward by her side. He straightened immediately and bowed placing his hand on his chest "My apologies, my lady. I kind of got lost playing with Zena." He gave his mistress a sheepish smile while his cheeks and tips of his ears turning red.

Bella smirked "You left the main door open, Sebastian. You should have closed it when you entered." She sighed shaking her head "Get me some tea and meet us in the living room." With that she tugged Edward out with her to the living room.

**=+=MES=+=**

Few minutes later, Sebastian entered the living room with tea and snacks for Bella and a mug of blood for Edward. He never forgets to be hospitable to guests, even when he just wants to throw them out by their neck.

"Here's your tea, my lady. This evening I've prepared Chamomile tea with freshly made molten lava cake for you." He said serving them to Bella "And I've some freshly collected Elk for you, Mr. Edward. I apologize I couldn't find any mountain lion nearby." He placed his hand over his chest as he apologized.

Edward chuckled accepting the mug "I'm never gonna get used to being served like this. Thanks though." He said gratefully before sipping on it.

Bella indicated for Sebastian to take a seat while sipping from her cup and said "Tell me what you found?"

Sebastian took his seat and exhaled loudly "It's bad…quite bad if I say so myself." He said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked frowning.

"It seems they have started a new project…or mission as they call it."

"What kind of mission is it?" Bella asked emotionlessly.

"The usual." Sebastian replied nonchalantly waving his hand "Ruling the world and stuff like that. Humans are nothing but bloody fools."

"W-What? Now they want to rule the world?" Bella scoffed in disbelieve.

"Pathetic." Edward commented in disgust.

"Oh! This news has icing too, my lady. They have help from stronger beings. So they think they'll be able to actually complete this." Sebastian stated.

"And by stronger beings you mean….?" Edward asked leaning close.

"Vampire. A bunch of them. Four to be precise." Sebastian replied smugly.

"Vampires? But why would they help those damn scientists?" Bella asked confused.

"Because they have been supplying the vampires live stock to feed on. And these live stocks are being supplied to them by those human trafficking racket. It's a win-win situation for them." Sebastian said narrowing his eyes.

"Goddamn it!" Edward cursed, tugging on his hair. "I wonder if the Voltury knows."

"What's a 'Voltury'?" Bella asked curiously.

"The Voltury are...um…a very old and powerful family. I guess, they are the closest thing to royalty we have in vampire world. They stay in a castle in Volterra, Italy. Carlisle lived with them for a few decades. He described the Voltury as very refined. No respect what so ever for human life, of course but a respect for the arts and the science at least and the law…Above all the law. The one regularly enforced law. The existence of our kind should be kept secret. They'll do anything for that." Edward explained.

"It can go two ways according to your explanation of Voltury. One) they are involved in this scheme with those Scientists or two) they'll punish those vampires for helping and finish off those scientists." Sebastian concluded.

"Damn! It's so messed up. How'd we know which side the Voltury is?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Let's share this information with my family. I'm sure Alice can help. If not, then we can all together think of some plan." Edward suggested.

"I agree with him, young mistress. BUT…after you've take a bath. You smell like grass. Your hair is dirty too. What the hell have you been doing behind my back? You just don't take care of yourself." Sebastian huffed.

Bella gave him a cheeky smile and fluttered her eyelashes "Will you prepare my bath, please?"

"Smartass!" Sebastian grumbled as he got out of the room and headed upstairs to prepare the bath.

"He cares for you a lot." Edward stated with a small smile "He shows his love for you through his actions, more than stating that he loves you."

"I know he loves me, Edward. He thinks he only treats me different because I'm his mate and Demons don't love. But I know when and for how long he's been in love with me." Bella smiled warmly. Edward just nodded.

**=+=MES=+=**

"What if the Voltury is involved? And then what?" Rosalie yelled out.

"Alice, do you have anything?" Carlisle asked his psychic daughter as he wrapped his arm around his wife worriedly.

"Let me search." Alice said before concentrating. After a while, she opened her eyes and said "The Voltury don't seem to have any decision made yet." Alice felt useless. For the first time she couldn't help even if she wanted to. Jasper felt the shift in his wife's mood and wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You can read minds, right?" Sebastian asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes…" Edward replied slowly.

"Tell me how that works?" he ordered.

"Why are we talking about that now? Do you have something?" Bella asked curiously. She knew her butler well.

Said butler just smirked mysteriously "I might. So Mr. Edward, how does that work?"

"Um…Anything that passes someone's mind thoughts at the moment. Whatever is it that person is thinking at that time." Edward tried to explain as much as he can.

"Hmm…Tell me more about this so-called royalty of yours. Voltury, is it? Tell me about each of them and their extra powers. Tell me everything. Then if it's as it seem to me, and then I might have a plan." Sebastian said smugly.

"I'll tell you about them." Carlisle started "The Voltury isn't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you. They are the foundation of our peace and civilization. The Voltury are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires. They enforce the laws of the vampire world. The equivalent of royalty in the vampire world, the Voltury consists of 5 core members: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Aro's wife Sulpicia, and Caius's wife Athenodora. Marcus's wife Didyme was also a member before she was killed. Aside from these head members, it also consists of a collection of powerfully imposing vampires, known as the "**Voltury guard**", the most powerful being Chelsea, Jane and Alec. The Voltury act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send their agents to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire and any humans present."

"What you just said doesn't really clear which side they could be. Is there a possibility for them to want to rule the world type madness?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Aro is power hungry. He loves to collect powerful vampires in his gourd would kill those he cares about if it meant maintaining his power of authority. So possibility is 50/50." Edward stated grimacing.

"Aro is the official leader. His power of tactile telepathy allows him to access every thought a person has ever had by making physical contact with them.Caius is Aro's partner and co-leader of the Voltury. He does not possess any special talents. Marcus is also co-leader with the power of relationship identification. With it, he can read the emotional bonds of others and see the weaknesses." Carlisle explained.

"Hmm…then what I have in mind might just work. But I need to know, young mistress. Are you willing to do anything to eliminate those who wronged you and many others?" Sebastian asked with a sadist smile.

"Name it and I'll do it." Bella replied fiercely.

"Alright then. So here's what we'll be doing. You, Mr. Edward and I will be paying the Voltury a visit." Sebastian stated with a shit eating grin.

"But?" Esme panicked.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Cullen. They won't know that Mr. Edward is with us. They won't even able to smell him. That way he can read their minds and tell us if they are friend or foe."

"Won't they try to kill you guys before you even meet the brothers?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"Sebastian is a powerful being, Emmett. Our instinct tells us to cower in front of him and he's powerful than any of us. I'm sure they'll be fine." Jasper said for the first time in this hour long meeting.

"Jasper's right." Edward agreed.

"What should we do it then?" asked Rosalie.

"We prepare to fight. But are you guys sure you want to get in this mess?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella. You're family and not only that. What does monsters are doing is wrong and needs to be stopped. With or without Voltury's help." Alice said warmly before giving Bella a hug.

"She's right, you know." Said Esme and hugged her too.

"Thanks guys." Bella replied tearfully.

"No need for that. Now tell us, about this preparation and how can you help?" Rosalie said wiping out the stray tear.

"By the time you guys will be back, I'll have a game plan ready. With and without the Voltury." Jasper stated reassuringly.

"Let's get started then." Sebastian announced happily.

**A/N: Next chapter, we'll have the attack plan and the Voltury (hopefully. I don't know my mood).**

**Hope you loved Zena….hehehehe**

**Leave some review about what you think so far.**


End file.
